Hidden
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: After a year of experimentation, Satoshi has become a top member of Team Rocket's underground organization. No longer himself anymore, can he return to the person he once was? The old summary sucked
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've been playing Dirge of Ceberus lately and so that made me want to do this fanfiction. The Deepground of Team Rocket! God, what is wrong with me! __And yet again, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID, I WOULD BE ETERNALLY HAPPY! And inspiration for some of the plot came from Dirge of Ceberus and that of course belongs to Square Enix. ^^_**

* * *

Satoshi was sleeping on a bed in a small hotel room with his trusty Pikachu laying on his stomach. The 19 year old trainer rolled over onto his side, Pikachu not stirring even as it flopped down onto the bed. The raven haired teen slowly opened his amber eyes, yawning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his only remaining companion and stroked its soft yellow fur. His other friends had left some time ago. Takeshi went back to Pewter City to look after the gym and siblings when his father became sick and decided to stay there permanetly. Hikari had gone to keep entering contest, something that Haruka had did when he had left Hoenn. Kasumi returned to Cerulean by request of her sisters so that she could run their gym. Kasumi agreed eagerly, glad her sisters recognized her battling oldest friend and long time rival Shigeru was a researcher now and the two never saw each other anymore. He even left all of his other Pokemon with the exception of Pikachu with Professor Oak when he decided to go to the newest region, so it felt like he was starting his journey anew and to give his Pokemon a well deserved rest. Satoshi was glad they were happy but he couldn't help but feel lonely without them. He sighed as he got up. He took off his jacket so that he only had a black t-shirt so he could cool down. It was warm that night and the hotel room had no air conditioning.

He ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He was still tired but he didn't want to miss the night festival down below. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash cold water onto his face. When he was all ready to go, he slipped on his sneakers and woke up his sleeping Pokemon. It looked up at him with droopy eyes. Satoshi sighed

"You want to stay here and sleep while I go to the fesival?" Satoshi asked his electric Pikachu consideratly. He wasn't surprised that the yellow rodent was tired. They had been battling a lot of local trainers yesterday. Pikachu nodded its tiny head. The boy patted its head with his gloved hand and let it fall back asleep. Satoshi got up from the corner of the bed and walked out of the room. He locked it behind him just in case and ran downstairs to steps at a time, eager to have fun.

"Mmmm! Thi' i' 'oooo gooo'" Satoshi fawned as his mouth was stuffed with chocolate cake. He was leaning against a building enjoying a piece of cake, taking a break from everything on a stick and wasting his money on games, wasting since he hadn't won a single prize. But this heavily chocalted cake made up for it all. When he finished, he looked around for a trash can. One wasn't far away and he threw the paper plate and fork into the overstuffed bin. He scanned for more game booths to hit when he saw a ballon popping stand. He ran over to the brighly colored booth.

"Hey young man! Want to try? Five dollars earns you three darts! Pop three balloons in a row with all three darts and win a prize from the top shelf!" the man in the booth advertised cheerfully, although he had such a big grin Satoshi knew he was probably loathing his job. The boy reached into his wallet and pulled out his last five dollar bill. He handed it to the man who placed three darts onto the counter. Satoshi took aim and threw the dart at the waiting balloons. Pop! A red balloon felt the dart's point as it popped. Satoshi grabbed another aiming for a light blue one. Although he missed the blue one, he did hit a green one that was pushed up against it. Satoshi smile goofily, looking up at the top shelf; there was an adorable Eevee plush that he could probably mail to one of the girls. He took licked his lips, still tastin strong chocolate as he lined up his last dart with a yellow balloon. With precise accuracy he threw the dart, popping the balloon loudly. He shoved his fist into the air in triumph. The man brought down the Eevee from the shelf above and was about to hand it to him when a sound stopped both of them.

Screaming. It was incredibly loud, the screams of absolute terror. Satoshi looked around to try and find the sound. Everything in the festival had gone deathly quite as every single person there did the same thing, even the music had stopped. The screams got loud. Everyone's hearts stopped as the screams were follow but the sound of gunshots, a lot of them. A emmense whirling sound came from above and Satoshi stepped back and looked up to see what was about ten helicoptors, cold steel with odd red markings. Crates were attached to the bottom. Men stepped out from the helicoptor and dropped down onto the festival ground in different locations. In the hands of about a hundred or so men were an assortment of guns. Satoshi told his body to move but he couldn't move a single muscle. People began to run, fleeing the men,dressed in all white, didn't do anything, as if they were waiting for something. One of the men snapped their fingers and three enourmous crates fell down from the helicoptors.

Satoshi still couldn't move and noticed he wasn't the only one. The door to the crates began to open, and a deep growl echoed in the darkness. He could see a several dark figures in each of them. Satoshi used all of his strength to finally turn around and run. He ran out of the game area, two other people following him to escape. All three of them shuddered as they heard screams peirce the night. It chilled them to the bone. Satoshi did not what to stay there long and bolted down the trash littered pavement. Gunshots blasted again followed by heavy footsteps. There had to be countless numbers for them to be that loud running. Satoshi kept running until he saw a small group of people, three of the armed men watching them. Satoshi came to a halt, but unfortunatly he had already been seen.

"Ruuun!" sceamed an elderly women who was holding onto a little girl. One of the men turned to her and shot her in the face, her lifeless body dripping blood onto the crying little girl. With a flick of his wrist, one of the men called forth one of the beings that had been in the crates. It looked a Mightyena, only much larger and more vicious than any he had ever seen. With a snarl, it lunged at him. Satoshi turned and fled, running faster than his body was used to. The enourmous beast chased after him, barking madly. The boy spotted an alleyway and sped through it. The Mightyena did not follow him. He was almost out of the alley when he saw a small boy, no older than 6 or 7 with blonde hair, crouched down between two dumpsters. The Mightyena had not found him yet so he offered a hand to the child.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Satoshi urged the boy as calmly as possible, as difficult as it was. When the boy shook his head, tears running down his face, Satoshi picked him up by the waist. Not liking this, the boy bit his hand and ran off out of the alleyway. Suddenly, at the other end of the alley, more men appeared along with two more Mightyena. The men, guns in hand ran down the alley, firing of gunshots. One bullet grazed his cheek but other thsn that Satoshi managed to escape the alleyway. He ended up in the town's main square. His heart almost stopped. What seemed like hundreds of bodies laid everywhere, some seemed to just lie there asleep while others were ripped to shred, most likely the work of the giant canine Pokemon. Any space not covered by the dead were soaked with crimson blood. Satoshi felt sick, like he would throw up at any moment because of this horrific sight. The boy had seen many things in his travels but nothing even compared to this. It took a moment to realize that he was still in danger and took off, doing his best to avoid the bodies. The men finally emerged from the alley to see a survivor run down one of the street. Satoshi heard explosions and gunshots in the night and he felt tears roll down his dirty cheek.

Screams still came from everywhere in the dying town. Satoshi kept running. Not sure where he was going, he just knew he needed to get away, to find someplace to hide. He heard behind him persistant scratching on the concrete and knew it was the Mightyenas' claws on the ground, but he refused to look back to see how close they were; if he did, he knew he would be dead. He heard an unusal cracking sound and had no other choice but to look back. One of the mightyena had its mouth open, long sharp teeth flashing yellow and red. Black energy was concentrating into it's mouth. It was using Shadow Ball. Satoshi pushed his body harder than he thought was possible; it felt like the muscles in his legs were going to snap. He wasn't even sure if he still breathing, he was to preoccupied with avoiding the dark energy. He spotted a side street where he could probably loose them. He hopped over a few bloodied bodies and was about to make the turn. It was too late. The Mightyena released its Shadow Ball toward the boy.

Satoshi yelled as the energy hit his body. It felt like it was burning his skin. The explosion threw his body halfway across the street, his body skidding on the cement. His head hit pretty hard and felt a trickle of blood roll down his forehead. His vision became blurry but he could see that the explosion of dark energy had caused a fire. He panted heavily, trying to move but he couldn't. Moments later, he screamed as a horrid pain exploded into his shoulder and his calf. Two of the unnatural Mightyena had begun to sink their sharp fangs into his flesh. He felt the demon's hot putrid breath on his skin, making his skin crawl. He suppressed his scream behind clenched teeth. He felt his flesh being pulled and tugged by teeth and claws, his shoulder being crushed to bits by the powerful mouths. Desperate, he sa out of the corner of his eye a large plank of wood that was probably part of an old food stand. If he could only reach it.

With his uninjured arm, he punched one of the Pokemon in the snout, causing it to momentarily release him from its grip. His hand flew to the peice of wood and with all of his might he swung it, a loud crack echoing when it made contact with the Mightyena's head. It collapsed and scared, the other one that was attacking his leg ran off before the boy could hit it. He sat up and hissed as agony spread throughout his torn body. With the support of a ruined stand, he stood up, gasping as he put on only a small hint of pressure. He knew it would be painful to stand, let alone walk but there were no other options. He heard gunshots coming from where he had been originally and closing in so, using all his energy to keep himself quiet and going, limped down the street making sure to stay in the shadows. His right arm hung loosly by his side; he was unable to move it after the Mightyena had crushed his shoulder. He found himself close to his hotel and stopped as he saw the upcoming path had been engulfed in flames. He was about to find another way out when he heard a panicked cry.

Caught under rubble from one of the destroyed buildings was a young 14 year old girl. The brunette girl looked barely alive, but Satoshi still came beside her. She looked up at him with green eyes, most of the life sucked out of them. With his good arm, he pulled the wood boards off of her legs and back, moving small rocks away. She was weak but managed to move her body.

"Thank you," she whispered to her savior weakly. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and tried to get her to stand. He stopped when a look of utter horror spread onto her pretty face. Satoshi looked over his shoulder to see five men standing there, the original white uniforms dyed red by the bloodshed. Satoshi spread his arm out in front of the girl to protect her but he was thrown to the ground next to her easily by one of the men. The girl trembled as he put his gun to her head. Without a shred of emotion in his violet eyes, he pulled the trigger. Satoshi felt the girls spilt blood splash onto his face. The young teen fell back onto the ground to lie in her own blood, dead. Satoshi knew he couldn't get away this time. The man place the barrel between his eyes. Satoshi refused to let his fear show; he would not give these people the satisfaction. As his finger was about to touch the trigger, a voice from behind the men came.

"You idiots. I told you to make sure some were still alive." The men froze at the female voice and Satoshi looked to see a tall thin woman dressed in white with what seemed like a lab coat. She was deathly pale with long jet black hair. What scared Satoshi was her eyes; heartless, cold crimson eyes. The man put away his gun and all of them bowed deeply. She put up a hand to cease them. She looked down at Satoshi with emotionless eyes. Satoshi became scared as she bent down in front of him. She held his face in her cold hand, examining his features. He attempted to ove away from her but her firm grasp wouldn't let him. She gave a dark smile that made him uneasy.

"Well, he'll have to do, since I haven't found anyone alive still. Next time don't release those Mightyena until we have enough," she said calmly standing up, whacking one of the men in the head with her fist. She motioned her hand and her men nodded their head. Satoshi skooted back but the men turned to him. It felt like his head was splitting open when the tallest of the men hit his head with the butt of the gun. His vision darkened and the last thing he saw was that woman's cruel heartless eyes and the orange flames before he blacked out completly.

A/N: Mwahaha! As you can probably tell, this is part is heavily based off the beginning of Dirge of Ceberus. Wow this is bloody. I feel so bad. Well, tell me what you think and I hope I can get the next chapter done soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Oh and I didn't know Paul's name was Shinji in Japan so note this is a different Shinji. I like the name. So... yeah._

_

* * *

__Crimson all around. Death taking the lives of countless people. So much blood. He couldn't breath. He could feel mind numbing pain all over his body. His ached as red turned to blinding white._

Satoshi open his eyes. All he saw was white. Was he dead? Satoshi's whole body was numb, he couldn't feel the near crippling pain that had plagued him before. So this was what death was like. He heard a whooshing sound to the left and tried to move his head. He was too weak to move anything.

"I know what you're thinking but you are not dead," came a soft female voice. The woman moved so that he could see her face. She was young and pale with short blond hair. She had a cheerful smile on her face as she looked down at him with crystal clear blue eyes. She was dressed in all white. Satoshi was confused by her and where he was.

"I assume you are pretty confuse Satoshi-san, but everything will be explained soon. Oh and it might be better if you didn't move too much. When the numbing wears off, you'll be in a great deal of pain," she said cheerful, stepping away to go do something. Satoshi's mind was racing. What was going on? Where was he? How did she know his name? How was this person?

"I can't answer the first three, but my name is Tamako," she answerer the blond as if she read his thoughts. Satoshi was surprised when she answered his internal question, but he was a tad bit preoccupied when the numbing began to fade. Pain flooded back into his body. He wanted to scream, to let it all out, but he couldn't even open his mouth. He just laid there in mind crushing agony unable to make a sound or do anything about it. Tama must have noticed because Satoshi felt a long syringe being poked into his arm. Suddenly, it was like icy water coursed through his veins, numbing away the pain. A strangled sigh escaped his broken lips.

"There you go, Satoshi-san!" Tamako patted his head hard so he could feel what she was doing. Another whooshing sound came and Satoshi heard two more people walk into the white room.

"Oh! Kurenai-sama! Shinji-san! I'm glad you could join me. It just woke up not to long ago." Satoshi was not at all happy with being referred to as an it. A loud smack echoed throughout the room. Tamako became silent.

"Girl! How many times do I have to remind you to not speak unless spoken to first!" yelled a familiar female voice. This Kurenai woman had been the woman from the night before; Satoshi wasn't to sure how long he had been unconscious for. Another voice spoke up.

"No need to be harsh to Tamako, my lady," the man named Shinji spoke up. He had a scratchy, low voice that made Satoshi nervous. "Tamako has not taken the proper dosage this morning so she's a bit in the middle. It isn't her fault."

Dosage? Satoshi was confused again. In fact, everything confused him. He wanted to know exactly what was going on now, but unfortunately he could not speak.

"Kurenai-sama, Satoshi-san wants to know what is going on," Tamako spoke up quietly. Satoshi was bewildered that she could read his mind. Although he wished she hadn't spoken up on his account. He did not want her to get hurt again. No slap came this time.

"Very well. Tamako, please leave the room now. You will be dealt with later. Shinji-san, hand me that," Kurenai ordered as he heard the door open and close. He winced slightly as a pinch came into his neck. After the injection, Satoshi noticed he was getting feeling back into his body. The pain wasn't their. The moved his left arm to see if he really could move. He sat up slowly and examined the room. It was pure white, everything from the wall to the counters to the instruments laying around. To his other side stood Kurenai and Shinji. The woman's eyes peirced him; they still frightened him. The man named Shinji was not as frightening but did not look at all friendly. He was thin and lanky, messy brown hair sticking everywhere. He had tiny, green eyes, a green that didn't seen natural to belong to a human.

Kurenai, seeing Satoshi finally moving grabbed his shoulder, the one that had nearly been severed. He felt nothing in it. He was no longer wearing a shirt and Satoshi could see his mangled shoulder. It was already healed somehow and was horribly scarred.

"Shinji, information please," Kurenai instructed as she looked over the boy, running her fingers through his raven hair. Shinji looked at notes that had been scribbled onto a small notepad.

"Name: Satoshi

Age:19

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 179 lbs

Pokemon trainer originating from the Kanto Region, hometown being Pallet. Very talented with Pokemon battles and has ranked in all of the tornements he has entered. He has encountered almost all of the legendary Pokemon through his travels. Strong, has high endurance. Average intelligence. "

Satoshi was surprised they had found out so much. Most people never knew of his encounters with the legendary Pokemon . Kurenai grin. She examine his arms and chest before laughing. Satoshi felt chills run down his spine.

"Those idiot soldiers may have been moronic to kill everyone there, but I think this find is more than we could have expected. Aside from his bite injuries, he is in great condition. He's healthy, has a good build. Not to mention he is very determined, and stubborn. The stubborn ones are so much more fun." Satoshi had remained quiet, but the analysis brought more questions. He didn't quite think before he spoke though.

"ALRIGHT! I'M SICK OF THIS! WHAT'S GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHERE AM I?" Satoshi shouted, his voice much louder in the silent room. Kurenai's fawning face turned sour at his tone. With a great deal of force, she backhanded him. Although with how painful it should have been, Satoshi couldn't feel it at all. If he hadn't seen it, he would never had known he had been hit.

"Mind your tongue," she quietly hissed into his ear. Satoshi shut his mouth tight. Kurenai smile again. "My name is Kurenai. This is my assistant Shinji. We both work for Team Rocket. This however, since I know you have had many encounters with much of the upper branch, is not the Team Rocket you know. This is the a hidden branch that even most Team Rocket members don't know about. We work on many thing, but that is of little importance for the moment." Kurenai explained calmly, her eyes wandering around the pure white wall.

"Then why am I here?" Satoshi said, minding his tone. Kurenai looked back at him, sitting herself down next to him on the table. She wrapped her arm around his middle and brought him close to her, placing his head on her chest. Satoshi tried to pull away, but her arms stayed put like they were made of stone.

"Well, we always need new people," Kurenai smiled when he saw the boys shocked expression. "Do not worry. We would never use someone like you to do anything that you witnessed. We have another purpose for you in mind," Kurenai assured stroking his hair before releasing him. Moving away from her, he glared.

"And if I refuse?" Satoshi growled. Kurenai laughed at him hysterically. Shinji remained quiet in his corner. Satoshi's eyes narrowed.

"Even if you refuse, there is no possible way we can just let you go. Just if you refuse, we will make you do it. And when I force things to work, I can sometimes get a little violent. Cooperate, and things will go smoothly. And once you have done what we want..." Kurenai's voice trailed off. Satoshi froze.

"You'll kill me?" It was less than a question. He figured that was the only option there was. Kurenai chuckled softly. Satoshi braced himself.

"We will let you go. It may be a while but you will be eventually released. Now I must go for I have work to do." She stood up and walked to the white mechanical door. She motioned Shinji to follow her. When he was gone, she looked back at him.

"When we return, you can tell us whether you want to cooperate or not. You can mull things over until then." The door closed shut, leaving the boy alone in white. He felt his body shudder. He ran up to the door, thanks to a healed leg, and tried to open it. It was sealed fast. There were no other doors or windows in the room. He sank onto the ground realizing he was trapped. He thought over what Kurenai had said. Team Rocket? He had never known the organization to have such a bloody darker side. He wasn't sure if he could trust what she had said about being let go eventually, but he had no other options. He knew he would never have to hurt anyone doing whatever they planned for him. The memory of the piled corpses made his stomach sink. He refused do do anything violent. It might just be easier to cooperate for the moment. He was unsure; he did not know what they wanted him to do.

Suddenly, he began to feel tired. He had been wide awake a mere moment ago but now the urge to fall asleep suddenly washed over him. He felt his eylids droop. Despite his effort to stay awake, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Kasumi, turn on the news now!" Takeshi's voice boomed from the speaker on the phone. Confused, the red headed woman flipped on the telivision set in her living room. She turned to channel 7. It had just came off of a commercial.

"Okay, it's on. Why'd you want me to turn on the news, Takeshi?" Kasumi asked as her sisters came into the room. They made a grab for the remote but their hands were swatted away. Kasumi turned up the volume.

"Just watch it okay," Takeshi said, the worry obvious in his voice. Kasumi turned her attention to the screen, phone still at her ear. Her sisters decided to watch.

_"I just can't believe that this is even possible. Tsubame Town is a well populated town up in the Sinnoh Region. I don't believe that over 4,000 people could simply vanish in a single night." the female reporter said unprofessionally, obviously scared._

_"But sadly it is true. Last night, during the Tsubame Festival, all those in the perimeter of the city vanished. However, there are many trace that this is something much more terrifying then simple disappearances. This first tape was sent in early this morning to the station from a neighboring town. Here is the footage."_

_The screen changed from the three reporters to someone's backyard. It was nightime and four teenager were messing around, play fighting with foam sword while their friend recordered them. Although they were laughing, they shup up quickly when screaming echoed through the sky._

_'Holy shit! What the hell?' one yelled. The boys and cameraman ran out of the fence looking for the source but found nothing but other neighbors looking as well. Screaming was still audible, it was booming. One of the boys put his hand in from of the camera._

_'Turn it off man!' It turned to static. It returned to the news room._

_"That however is not the only footage of what happened two days ago in Tsubame. This next clip was recordered yesterday by our film crew. We ask that those with weak stomachs not to watch this."_

_The scene changed to three people and their cameraman walking throughout the city. There were destroyed booths and buildings, piles of ash from fires were everywhere. The camera angle pointed below to the ground. The concrete was no longer grey. It had been turned dark red. The film crew kept walking, the reporter not sure of what to say. They came to where the food area had been. In the wood were thousands of bullet holes. The reporter started to sob at the sight. It turned to static as they cut._

_"Those were the streets of Tsubame Town. Damage and blood throughout the city, but not a single creature, either human or Pokemon, has been found as of yet. We are still unsure of what has happened. We will keep our viewers posted on any new developments. Now for our next sto-"_

Kasumi shut of the TV. Hot tears ran out of blue eyes. Her three sisters left the room quickly to vomit. Kasumi had trouble breathing.

"Kasumi? You still there?" Takeshi asked softly. Kasumi nodded even though she knew her friend couldn't tell.

"S-satoshi called me three days ago letting me know he... had arrived Tsubame Town. H-he even asked me if I wanted to go up there and enjoy the festival... together. T-takeshi. Do y-you think he's..." Kasumi sobbed over the phone. One of her closest friends had just dissappeared in a bloodsoaked city, maybe dead. It was to much for the 20 year old. Takeshi spoke quietly.

"I'm sure Satoshi will be fine. Maybe he left before anything happened. Don't worry Kasumi..." Takeshi tried to comfort before starting to cry himself.

A/N: Okay, some stuff happened but at least nothing to bad. Don't worry though. Things will get bloody again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Its short and not very good. I'm not sure if I made the right choice. Ung. So enjoy.

_Blood and terror. He hadn't been able to save a single person. In fact, he had been splashed in the face by one of the people he tried to protect. He had fail._

Satoshi woke up when he was kicked in the stomach by Shinji. He was there with Kurenai, looking down at him. He had almost forgot that he fell asleep on the floor. He made his way to his feet.

"Well, it's been two hours since our last little...discussion,"Kurenai said trying to pick out the correct word. She paced across the white room and looked down at the shirtless young man. She smiled. "So what have you decided on?"

Satoshi remained quite for a few moments before sighing. He looked at the black haired woman with sad, amber eyes. Shinji yawned uninterested. Satoshi nodded.

"I'll cooperate with you. But only because there is nothing else I can do." Satoshi muttered. He hated his final decision but there weren't any other options left. A wide, toothy grin spread across Kurenai's pale skin. She cheerfully laughed, quicky moving to his side. She grasped his hand firmly.

"That is truly wonderful news! I'm so glad!" Kurenai rejoiced as Shinji stared at the wall. She released his hand and clapped loudly. The white metal door opened again and two people entered the room. He recognized one of them to be Tamako, however she did not look as cheerful as before. The other was a young boy, around 15 years of age with shoulder length green hair. He had icy grey eyes. The two stood next to the door like statues, their eyes not even blinking. A shiver ran down Satoshi's spine. The two looked like dolls.

"You called, Kurenai-sama?" the two asked in unison. Shinji looked up for once as Kurenai address the two. Satoshi noticed something about all four of them; their eyes were not natural in any way. Kurenai's crimson, Shinji's cat like green, Tamako's impossible blue, this boy's frozen over grey. Satoshi wondered what caused their eyes to become that unusual.

"Tamako, Katsuya. Please take Satoshi to his quarters. Attend to any of his needs," Kurenai instructed to her assistants. They nodded in unison as they approached Satoshi.

"Wait. You said you would explain what I'm supposed to do," Satoshi demanded to know what he had to do for these people. Kurenai looked down at him with her crimson eyes. She did not smile.

"It will not be anything that you need to fret about. Just test a few thing, like medicine. It's not a big deal really. Other than that, your stay with us will be quite pleasant," Kurenai explained to the boy. Satoshi could tell she was skipping a few details but before he could say anything, Tamako and Katsuya were in front of him. They grabbed him by the arms roughly, forcing him to go forward. They partially dragged him out of the room. The last thing he saw out of that room was Kurenai following his movements with a chilling smile.

The hallway was the same as the previous room. It was completely white; the floors, the wall, the decore. The hall was empty except for the three of them and their footsteps echoed out loudly. Not long after they left the room, Tamako and Katsuya released Satoshi's arms. The two looked at him, Tamako looking down at him because she was much older and taller than him, and Katsuya looked up because he was young and rather short.

"Ypu may follow us from here, Satoshi-san." The two bowed deeply together for him. He felt uncomfortable but nodded his head. The two made their way down the hall, the only way not to lose them was the color of their hair. Satoshi followed behind them slowly, sneakers squeaking when he walked. He looked around and saw that there were absolutly no doors or window along the walls. Satoshi's skin was freezing; it seemed that the air conditioning was on full blast and he no longer had his shirt. He shivered noticably. Tamako turned back to him from halfway down the hall. She removed her own white coat and threw it across to him. He was surprised she had that strong of an arm since there was quite a distance between them. Her expression remained the same.

"If you're cold, put that on. It would not be good if you froze already," Tamako said with a small laugh. The laugh sounded fake. Satoshi however was freezing and put the coat on, body warming only a few degrees from the added cloth. Tamako and Katsuya began to walk again. Satoshi stood still for a few moments then ran to catch up to the two.

"Tamako-san, tell me. What am I here for," Satoshi asked when he caught up to the blonde woman. She glanced down at him sadly, then brought her gaze back to in front of her. She sighed slighly, still keeping her fast pace. Satoshi felt like screaming. Why was he really here?

"I am not permitted to say. I'm sorry Satoshi-san," Tamako finally said. Satoshi knowing he would not find out, continued to follow but from further behind. They had walked nearly ten minutes yet he had not seen a single door. How far away did they have to go still? Tamako noticed that the raven haired boy had back off somewhat at her response. She looked back at the confused boy. She spoke very softly. If it wasn't for the deathly silence, it would have been inaudible.

"I will say only one thing," she whispered. Satoshi looked up at the blonde assistant. She was facing him, but her deep blue eyes refused to meet his gaze. "Both Katsuya and I had once long ago been in the same position as you. You were wise to cooperate. I was not wise enough to agree and I regret it to this day. But the pain will not last long, for the body eventually numbs..." Tamako's voice broke off. Satoshi could see in her eyes that she had suffered greatly in her life. Satoshi wanted to ask her more, but the look of sorrow in her blue orbs told him it would be best not to mention anything. It seemed like forever until the white was finally broken by a dark staircase_._

"Please step this way, Satoshi-san. We will be right be behind you." Katsuya placed his hand on his shoulder and ushered Satoshi up the stairs. Satoshi began to ascend up the stairs and noticed that although it seemed like it was the first thing not white, it was actually just heavily shadowed. The stairs themselves and walls still remained white. Satoshi kept climbing upwards. He looked back and saw that the two were indeed following him up. Luckily the winding staircase came to an end as a white door sat at the top. Hesitant, he placed his hand on the knob and turned, holding his breath. He walked into the small room. It was around the size of a large closet. He stepped inside and examined his new residence. Like everything else there, the walls were pure white and there were no windows.

"Please do not leave the room, Satoshi-san. You will be allowed to leave the room when someone comes to get you." Satoshi turned to see Tamako closing the door behind him.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here?" Satoshi yelled a moment too late, as the door slammed shut. Satoshi felt like he couldn't breath for a moment; maybe it was the absolute white that made it impossible to see the door any longer that frightened him or the fact that everything was crashing down. Satosh felt his legs give out as he collapsed onto the ground. He didn't move; he just stared up at the white ceiling. He took off the white coat that Tamako had given to him and threw it, now no longer visable in the sea of white. Satoshi scrunched his eyes closed, trying to bring darkness into his sight.

_Everything's going to change now, isn't it?_

_"_Satoshi-san?" called a quiet voice. Satoshi refused to wake up. Not until he was sure everything that had happened was a dream. The voice pestered again and he felt a sharp poke in his side. Maybe his mother was trying to wake him up. He hoped beyond hope that his mother was trying to wake him up, trying to get him to do something. That hope was quickly demolished when a painful blow got him in the chest. He gasped as the wind was knocked completely out of him. His eyes opened but was momentarily blinded before he realized what was going on.

It wasn't a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I bring you the fourth chapter of this story of crap. I never knew how hard it was to describe the sound of high heels. My brain just stopped and didn't give me any words! So enjoy.

* * *

"Oh, good. I'm glad you're awake, Satoshi-san," said Tamako cheerfully from above the raven haired boy. Satoshi flinched at her closeness and sat up quickly. Tamako laughed softly at him. Satoshi noticed she was back to being cheery again, when earlier she had acted so dead. Tamako offered her hand to help him up, but Satoshi stood up on his own.

"Kurenai-sama would like to see you. It's very important," Tamako said with a grin. The blond seemed nice and friendly, but Satoshi didn't trust her. Tamako's facial expression change dramatically.

"What do you mean you don't trust me? That's a mean thing to think!" Tamako growled, annoyed. Satoshi was shocked. She could read his mind. But how?

"That's none of your damn business! Now get moving. Kurenai-sama doesn't like to wait." Tamako motioned towards the door. When Satsohi did not move, she grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out of the room. Tamako stomped out of the small room behind him and hurried down the stairs, not looking back. Satoshi felt maybe that it wasn't the smartest thought he could've thought of. Satoshi started down the stairs after her at a slower pace. By the time he had reach the bottom, Tamako was nowhere to be found. It was completely empty.

Satoshi stepped into the hallway. Nobody was there. He remembered he had been escorted from the left hallway. But there was still a considerable amount of hallway if one went further on. Satoshi double checked again to see if anyone was coming. When he was certain there was no one, he ran off down the hall, as quietly as he could. As he ran he looked for any openings. A door, window, anything. But it was completely bare.

He kept running, running for what seemed like forever; there was no way to tell how far he had gotten. He had to slow down eventually, for he was out of breath. Satoshi began to think that this had been a bad idea since it took a lot of running to get him out of breath and it had all had lead him nowhere. He stopped to momentarily catch his breath. He noticed himself shivering slightly. The hallway was still freezing as it was before, and Satoshi was still shirtless.

After a minute of catching his breath, he began to run again, but at a slightly slower pace so he wouldn't run out of steam as quickly. The hallway continued to be empty and white and seemed to have no end in sight. Suddenly, he saw something up ahead it seemed like stairs. Hopeful, the young boy hurried up. When Satoshi reached the stairs, he looked up. The stairs didn't lead up to far up, but it was still someplace. He ran up the stairs, two at a time. At the top of the winding staircase was a white door. Satoshi opened it up a crack and peered in. It was a white room, small like a closet. It was empty. He slowly stepped inside. The room was completely white, and looked similar to the one he had been in earlier. He took a step further in and stepped onto something. He bent over a picked up the white material that had been laying on the floor; it was a white lab coat. The one Tamako had given him.

"Wait. That doesn't make sense. I just came from there... er here." Satoshi realized he had gone in a giant circle, but how could he have? He hadn't turned and the corridor had been completely straight and unbending. It didn't... no this whole place didn't make any sense. The boy put on the coat in attempt to warm himself a little in the freezing conditions. He looked out of the the room. Why didn't Tamako wait for him? The dark haired boy sighed. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had first left, but it was more than a short time, he knew that. Figuring he had no other choice, he exited the room and slowly walked down the stairs to find try and find Kurenai's office.

This time he walked to the left hall, hoping she would take getting lost would be a good excuse for being so late. He walked this time, trying to get rid of his red face before he got there. About what he assumed to be halfway there(he remembered around how long the first trip had taken), he heard a small undefinable sound. Satoshi turned around quickly. The hallway was as empty as usual and there was nothing that could've fallen down. Satoshi figured the brightness of the white had gotten to him and he was starting to hear things. He turned around and continued walking.

Not long after starting to walk again, the sound came again. Certain his mind was playing a trick on him, he kept walking forward. It came again and again, growing louder and clearer. Satoshi looked over his shoulder to see nothing once shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The further he went, the louder and more continuous the sound came. Soon, after the sounds began to become more distinct, Satoshi recognized the sound. He knew the sound from when he had to wear them on occasions. Not just footsteps, but footstep with heels. He stopped walking and looked all around for any trace of anyone. There were footsteps but no source. Satoshi, holding his breath, bolted down the hall, trying to get away from the invisable source. He kept running but the sound followed, although not as loud. Eventually it faded. Satoshi ran a few more steps until he realized where he was. He had finally made it to Kurenai's office. Satoshi exhaled as he tried to figure out how the door opened. He remember the door had opened automatically when he had left the room, but now it wasn't opening at all. He was puzzled. Suddenly, a chill ran down his cold back.

"Having trouble?" Kurenai said calmly from behind him. Satoshi spun around to see the red eyed woman standing there, expressions unreadable. How'd she sneak up on him. With as straight as the halls were, he should have been able to see her. He looked down and noticed she was wearing black heels. Satoshi looked up at the taller woman, avoiding her eyes. Kurenai smiled slightly.

"You're late," she said simply. Satoshi gulp, hoping his excuse would work.

"I got lost on the way h-" Satoshi didn't get a chance to finish as the woman punched him in the face. He never expected such a skinny, pale woman to have much strength at all, but it felt like he had been hit in the face with a brick. Satoshi fell to one knee and held his cheek in his hand. In his mouth, he tasted the blood. Kurenai, angered, proceeded to grab him by the neck. Satoshi gasped as her nails dug into his throat. It felt like all the air had been instantly sucked from his body as he struggled to breath. Kurenai raised him up, so that he could stand on both feet. She let go and shoved him into the white metal door with a loud bang. Her strength was insane. She grabbed him by the wrist with a little less force as the door opened by her raised palm. She dragged him into the white room and pushed him towards one of the metal tables.

"Sit." Satoshi, panting, quickly sat onto the table, hand gently rubbing his neck. His whole body was shaking as the woman closed the door behind them. Kurenai had her back to him for a moment before speaking again.

"If I do recall correctly, did you not say that you would cooperate?" Kurenai asked softly, trying to keep herself from shouting again. Satoshi noticed both her hands were clenched into shaking fists. Satoshi found himself unable to speak. "If so." Kurenai spun around to face him, her red eyes filled with rage. It seemed to take her only a mere second for her to reach him, but before he could register what was happening, he felt her hands on his wrists, shoving him down onto the table. A pain rushed into his head, as it forcefully met the metal. Satoshi winced at the pain. He opened his amber eyes and looked up to see the woman on top of him, faces only inches apart. He felt her hands guiding his as she spoke through clentched teeth.

"Why did you try and escape?" the woman asked rhetorically. She smirked at his surprise. She brought down her hand and lightly slapped his face, not enough force to cause any pain. She took a finally deep breath before getting off him and walked off to the other part of the room. Satoshi tried to sit up but couldn't. He looked up and noticed his arms had been bound to either side of the metal table. He pulled his arm, trying to break loose, but the restraints were done tight.

Kurenai was searching through a drawer looking at different objects that Satoshi couldn't see. He couldn't felt feel fear coursing through his body as she began to giggle. He had a bad feeling as she placed several items into her coat pocket. Closing the drawer, she turned and walked back over to him, obviously not as angry as she was moments ago, although she didn't exactly look like Mrs. Sunshine. She bent down close to him, and wrapped a lock of his raven black hair around her finger.

"I am going to enjoy this," she whispered almost inaudibly into his ear, causing a shiver down his spine. She ran a single finger down his chest and abdomen before reaching down into her pocket. She pulled out a small, football shaped object.

"You may need this," Kurenai said as she stuffed it into the boy's mouth. It tasted like rubber and blood. Satoshi made an attempt to spit it out but it was stuck. The red eyed woman smile at his ailed attempt as she dipped into her pocket again. Slender fingers were wrapped around a syringe filled with a transparent teal liquid. She pushed the boys head back forcefully, causing the boy more head as she put his neck at an uncomfortable position. She peirced his skin and stuck the needle into his carotid, injecting the serum into his artery as slowly as possible. She pulled out the syringe and wiped away the small droplet of blood from the hole. Kurenai released her grip on his head, letting his neck go back into it's proper position. She placed it on the table as jotted something down on a tablet if paper.

Satoshi at first felt no different, except for where she had poked him. Slowly, a small pain blossomed in his neck, it was small, but felt like the muscles in his neck were tearing. The pain spread down his neck to his shoulder, growing in ferocity. By the time it had reached his chest, which was only a few second, it felt like molten lava was running through his veins, burning his insides. It spread like wildfire; soon his whole body was engulfed in pain. The pain grow worse, causing his body to violently shake. He bit down onto the ball in his mouth as it escalated. The pain morphed from what seemed to be lava to electricity, an electrical current that would have made his Pikachu's thunderbolt feel like a tickle. It felt like his body was being roasted alive. He let out a loud, muffled scream as every part of his body was electricuted. He desperately struggled to free his arms from their restraints as hot tears flowed from his widened eyes. The boy never had experienced this kind of pain as his head felt like it was about to be split into two. Black and red smeared his view of pure white. He began to gasp for oxygen as his lungs felt empty. Satoshi wished the pain would kill him; it was too unbearable. Suddenly, the current simply stopped. His body became limp and still as he struggled to restart the breathing process. The pain had left a strange tingling sensation throughout him and several parts of him were twitching. His breathing evened out as the pained dulled until it disappeared.

Kurenai watched the boy as his chest rise and fell. He was able to regaining normal breathing pattern. She jotted down some notes as she surpressed a laugh. She walked over to the sweat covered boy and felt his pulse. It was racing, but not to any dangerous point. Satoshi saw the twisted woman above him looking at him with her reddened eyes before he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. Everything turned to black.

* * *

A/N: I was watching all three episodes were Satoshi crossdresses and just wanted to put that in there (I still fawn over Satoshi when he dresses as Satoko! He's so adorable!). So my story is finally going someplace. I don't know why it is so fun to torture that boy. Well please review! I really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hoozah! Another chapter. I was getting stuck a little on how to continue but I thought of this at two in the morning the other day. Well, enjoy yourself, you crazy kids. And I do not own Pokemon. But it would be sooo cool if I did!

* * *

"I'm really worried about him, Haruka," Kasumi said over the phone to the Hoenn girl. The red headed girl looked tired, like she hadn't slept for days. The Cerulean City gym leader was obviously worried sick over her missing friend.

"I'm sure Satoshi is ok. I'm sure he probably left the city before anything happened. You know him," Haruka said, trying to comfort her friend. She wasn't to convincing since her own worries tinted her words. The brown haired girl also cared for Satoshi and would never want him hurt or worse. Kasumi's voice over the phone brought Haruka out of her thoughts.

"That's what everyone says! 'Oh, I'm sure he's fine,' or 'He probably left by then.' But how do you know! If he was fine, why hasn't he contacted us?" Haruka could hear Kasumi begin to sob. She was at a loss for words. The bandanna wearing brunette felt tears well up in her blue eyes. Despite a desperate attempt to keep the hope alive, the girl knew Kasumi was probably right. Their closest friend, Satoshi, was most likely dead.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Kasumi apologized when she noticed she had caused her friend to cry along with her. Haruka shook her head, wiping away the tears. Forgetting Kasumi couldn't tell she was shaking her head over the phone, she calmed herself before speaking again.

"No. It's fine. I have faith in Satoshi. I-" Haruka started to say when her father, Petalburg gym leader Senri, entered the room. He motioned her to get off the phone. "I'm sorry, Kasumi. My father wants me off the phone. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Same here," Kasumi agreed before the phone shut off with a click. The red head placed the phone next to her on the bed before laying back. She stared up at the ceiling feeling more tears come.

* * *

Satoshi groaned as he began to wake. He was exhausted; his whole body was sore. His eyelids were heavy as he attempted to open them, peering up at white.

"A white room? That's new," Satoshi said sarcastically as he sat up. He winced as pain shot through his chest. He suddenly found it difficult to breath. He clutched his chest and waited until the pain subsided. By the time it did, he was shaking. He ran his fingers through his black hair as he looked to see where he was. Since he wasn't laying on a table, he assumed he was no longer in Kurenai's work office. Most likely this was his room, but since everything in the damn place was white and bare, it was difficult to be certain.

He stood up, wobbily at first before regaining his balance, leaning against the wall. He rubbed his neck; it was the most sore of his entire body. He could feel where the needle had punctured his skin. Looked down his bare chest and arms, he looked to see if there were anymore marks on him. Thankfully, there wasn't, meaning that crazed woman probably hadn't done anything else to him.

"Knock Knock!" came a cheery voice from outside. Satoshi instantly knew it was Tamako; because he had remembered her voice and she was the only one he had met so far that actually seemed somewhat happy. The blond peeked in and smiled when she saw she was awake. She walked in with her hands behind her back. "Sorry for bugging you." Tamako apologized.

"No problem. It's not like I was doing anything," Satoshi responded, pointing to the empty room. Tamako giggled. She was a mystery to the boy.

"I guess you're right. Well, I came up to see if you were ok. And to apologize. For the other day. I'm sorry I overreacted," Tamako slightly smiled, embarrassed. She moved a blond lock away from her face. Satoshi tried to think of the right words to say, but his mind wasn't cooperating. He smiled back at her.

"No, really I understand. And see, I'm fine!" Satoshi said, flexing his arm to show he was ok. It hurt like crazy but he didn't let it how. He didn't want to make her worry. Tamako frowned. She walked over to him and poked him in the forehead, still keeping her other arm behind her back.

"I know you're lying," she scolded, poking him again. Satoshi blushed as he was caught. He chuckled slightly.

"Okay, I'm still a little sore. That's all," Satoshi promised to the woman. Tamako smiled when she got her answer.

"That's more like it. Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you something!" Tamako grinned as she pulled a light blue box from behind her back. She handed it to Satoshi, a goofy smile on her face. Satoshi opened the container and was greeted by a piece of chicken, a roll, and a cookie.

"I didn't know what you liked so I hope it's ok. You haven't eaten anything since you got here, so I figured you must be starving now." Satoshi hadn't noticed that he was hungry. He thought the pain in his stomach was just another pain. Caused by what had happened and whatever Kurenai put into him. Now that he smelt the aroma of the meat, however, he knew that he was definitely hungry. He pulled out the leg and took a giant bite. It was delicious. Satoshi sat down onto the floor to eat, Tamako doing the same.

"Thanks Tamako-san," Satoshi said between bites. He quickly finished the leg and moved on to the buttered roll. Tamako watched the boy shovel the food into his mouth, making the box empty in a matter of moments. When Satoshi had finished his meal, he placed the lid back on. With his forearm, he wiped the remaining crumbs away from around his mouth. He had been hungrier than he expected. He wondered when he ate last. He knew the last thing he ate before this was cake at the festival, but how much time had past since then.

"Tamako-san. How long have been here?" Satoshi asked. He doubted it was all that long, but to him, it felt like an eternity. An eternity since he had seen something other than white, since he had looked up at the sky, since he had played with Pikachu. Pikachu? He wondered if his Pokemon was ok. It was strong and fast so he was pretty sure it managed to escape. He hoped.

"Let's see. You first woke up two days after we brought you here. Then you fell asleep for about three days when you were brought to your room, plus a week after your meeting with Kurenai-sama. So that's 1, 2,3 - um 12 days if my math is right," Tamako said as she counted on her fingers. Satoshi's gut twisted, but he was pretty sure this one wasn't from hunger. It had been almost two weeks since he had seen the bloodshed in Tsubame, although the disaster had popped into his dreams every so often. He wondered if anyone knew that he was gone.

"Oh, by the way, your Pikachu is safe. Apparently, it had come to look for you, almost was killed by one of our Mightyena. It fled, but I know it's alive," Tamako spoke softly, reading his mind again. Satoshi felt a little better now that he knew his best friend was safe. He still found it weird that she could tell what he was thinking. At first he thought it might be psychic powers like Natsume, the Saffron gym leader, had, but he remembered that although she could levitate and control things, even shrink people, he knew she couldn't read minds.

"No, it isn't any psychic power. My ability was created through one of Kurenai-sama's experiments. I was scared at first, but it's not so bad. Plus I got my eyes." Tamako stared into space as she thought back on her time when she was first brought to the facilaty.

"What do you mean by eyes? Satoshi asked curiously.

"My eye color. Originally, they were a dark blue, but after Kurenai-sama's experiments, they gradually changed into how they are now. I don't know why though, maybe it's a side affect. I'm sure yours will change too. I wonder what color they'll be?" Tamako explained as she lean in to examined his dark brown eyes. Experiment? Was she talking about the injection Satoshi had gotten several days before? So he was going to read minds?

"No. Kurenai-sama doesn't usually do the same test over again when someone survives the procedure. Or at least that's what I've been told. I'm sure whatever your ability is, I know it'll be cool. Just like you." She grinned as Satoshi felt a blush creep onto his face. It was rare that anyone called him cool; his friends usually called him a dork.

Suddenly Tamako stopped, as her smiling face turned into a frightened expression. She nodded furiously, leaving Satoshi confused.

"Y-yes, of course," she said aloud. She turned her attention back to the curious boy. She gulp before she started speaking. "Kurenai-sama wants you to meet her downstairs right away!" she told him quickly.

"There's a downstairs here? But the other day, I only saw one staircase and it led back up her," Satoshi told the blond before being grabbed by the wrist. Tamako pulled him up and towards the door.

"C'mon. Kurenai-sama doesn't like waiting. I'll show you how to get there." Tamako hurried down the stairs, occasionally skipping a few at a time. Satoshi followed close behind her, not wanting to get lost. Tamako stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they reached it.

"Now where?" Satoshi asked looking around. Tamako placed her fingers in front of her mouth, telling him too be quiet. She raised her hand in front of her and made a circular motion in the air. Satoshi watched fascinated as the white floor split apart with a loud roar. Within a few moments, a stone staircase was visible leading down. Tamako lowered her arm and stepped out of the way so Satoshi could go down. Satoshi hesitated for a moment, since the darkness was not exactly assuring, but proceeded to walk down the stairs. A few steps in, he looked up at Tamako, who was standing still, watching him. "Aren't you coming?" He asked the frozen woman. She shook her head.

"I can't stand it down there. It's too scary down there for me. But just keep heading down. The first hall you come across, turn right and you'll find Kurenai-sama. I'm sorry," Tamako said scared as she raised her hand again. With a deafening roar, the floor began to close up. Satoshi hurried down a few more steps so he wouldn't lose his head. He looked up for one final glance at Tamako before the floor came together, plunging him into darkness.

Satoshi didn't move for a moment before turning his attention back to manuevering his way downstairs. Thankfully, there were small lights on the wall. They weren't very bright, but they did help a little. He wasn't too certain how much further he had to go, but he decided to pick up the pace since he did not want to be late again. He kept on going, picking up speed. Suddenly, he felt himself fall forward as his foot missed the next step. His shoulder collided with the steps as he tumbled down. He rolled down and a fast rate, while being bumped and jabbed by the corner of the steps. Luckily, he had gotten pretty close to the bottom before he had fallen and soon the boy felt his back slam into the concrete floor. He let a grunt as his whole body began to pulsate in pain. He breathed through clenched teeth as he laid on his back. When the pain dull a tad, he stood up rubbed his shoulder. It was badly scratched since his torso was bare. He made a mental note to not rush down a dark staircase as he started walking to meet Kurenai.

A/N: Tamako was originally just going to be one of Kurenai's assistants and only appear for a chapter, but I like her, hence the fact she's appearing so much. I put Kasumi and Haruka because...I don't know. And since I love Pikachu, I made sure to put it was okay. Whether it is or it ran and was eaten by a giant snake is up to you. It would mean a lot to me if you tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! Two chapters in one day! My brain is actually giving me ideas. Under the heavy influence of Skillet and Slipknot. So this may get a tad violent. Oh and although the character is different from Rosso the Crimson (Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus) with the exception of eyes, I see Kurenai with her voice, accent and all. Just giving you all another means of visualizing.^^ Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't long until the nineteen year old boy reached the hallway, where he turned right, just like Tamako had instructed. She was right though. It wasn't exactly scary, but it was dark. He walked down the hall, pain shooting down his right leg whenever he put any weight onto it. He eventually saw a light coming from the end of the corridor, so he figured he had found the place. He stepped out into a large room; it was nearly the size of a football field and well lit. Men and woman in white walked and paced around the room. This room was definitely different from the rest of the place. Instead of white, the walls were made of stone and covered with odd pipes and machines. Computers were everywhere attached to almost every type of machine he had seen. The major thing Satoshi noticed was not the lack of white or machines, but that the room was split in half. One side held the people and equipment and himself, while the other side was empty with a dirt floor and a large metal door. The two parts were separated by thick glass that ran from wall to wall.

None of the people paid attention as he walked further into the room, however in the corner of his eye, Satoshi was looking at them. He noticed only a very few number of them had an unusual eye color, like yellow or bright purple. Most of them seemed to be normal. He continued to examine them when he felt something land on his scraped shoulder. HE jumped and turned to see Kurenai standing behind him. Her long black, jet black hair was tied back loosely. She smiled at him.

"I see someone has been a clutz," Kurenai laughed as she took a look at his injury. He flinched as her fingers grazed over his skin. It hurt but also because her fingers were as cold as ice. The woman left for a moment to reach a desk and pulled out a green bottle. She grabbed Satoshi by his other shoulder and began to spray the liquid. It stang for a moment before it faded.

"There. This should get rid of any pain it may cause you. You shouldn't feel it at all. Now before we get down to business," Kurenai said, snapping her finger. Shinji quickly appeared at her side, with something white and folded in his hands. "As much as I like shirtless boys, you're a bit too young for my taste. Put these on." Shinj handed Satoshi a white, button down shirt and pair of white pants. Kurenai pointed her thin finger down to the other side of the room.

"There is a small room for you to change. Make it quick," Shinji ordered, his voice making Satoshi's skin crawl. The young boy hurried across the room, this time earning a few looks from the other workers, curious on seeing Kurenai's new test subject. He entered the small room and slipped on the shirt. Despite it being made of a rather light material, it was warm, which was helpful since the whole building was chilly. He slipped on his new pants when an impatient Shinji rapped on the door.

"Hurry up." Satoshi opened the door to meet an irritated Shinji. Satoshi gulp as his eyes met the older man's slitted bright green. The raven haired boy couldn't look away; it was like the older man's eyes had ensnared him. Shinji smirked and turned his head, so the eye connection was broken. He grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back to his superior. Kurenai shrugged at the boy's new look.

"Tamako-san said this was important. What did you want, Kurenai-san," Satoshi asked, uneasy. Shinji jabbed the boy in the ribs with his elbow. "I mean Kurenai...s-sama," he corrected himself through clenched teeth. He really didn't like Shinji. Kurenai whacked Shinji in the back of the head.

"I called you in here to get some results. You see, you're body accepted the serum, which is rare indeed. Now we need to see if it actually took effect," Kurenai twirled a black pen between her fingers. "If if does, you will be fine. If not, well lets hope it does since I don't quite like to clean up the mess." She motioned Shinji with her head, who proceeded to lift Satoshi up by the armpits. Satoshi struggled to break free, but Shinji keep his grip. Many of the workers had temporarily stopped their work to watch.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME DO?" Satoshi screamed as Shinji brought him the glass wall. In the corner was a small, metal door with multiple locks. Shinji removed one of arms so he could begin to undo the many locks. Satoshi still tried to get free. Kurenai laugh echoed through the vicinity. A dark smile emerged when her assistant opened the final lock.

"All we want you to do is stay alive," Kurenai spoke as the boy was thrown through the doorway onto the dirt ground. Satoshi jumped back up just as the brown haired man shut the door in his face, locks loudly clicking. Satoshi banged his fists on the metal door desperately, but that only hurt his hands. He walked further into the empty room, looking through the glass. By now, many of the doctors and scientists had their faces practically pressed up against the window, trying to get a good view. Satoshi stared at them puzzled when he heard a loud, whirling sound. He turned to the source of the sound. The two large metal doors were beginning to open. Satoshi could only see black behind the door. The door, now open all the way, rumbled before going silent. Satoshi took a step back. It felt like someone's or something's eyes were boring a whole into his chest. An eerie blue glow broke the darkness.

An Umbreon walked out into the room. It was different than any other Umbreon Satoshi had ever seen however. Instead of golden rings and bands, they were blue. Satoshi's heart stopped a moment when he noticed how big the dark type Pokemon was. Normally, Umbreon grew to be a little over 3 feet. This Umbreon, if it could be called that, was clearly bigger than 5 feet and more muscular. It looked around for a moment, getting used to it's surrounding before setting it's red eyes on it's target, Satoshi.

A deep growl erupted from it's throat. Satoshi looked back at the glass wall. Everyone had stopped working to watch him now.

"HELP PLEASE!" Satoshi yelled, not sure whether or not they could hear him or not. He saw several of the people laugh at his plea as Kurenai shook her head. He heard the Umbreon's paws dig into the dirt as it crept up behind him. The boy turned as the black creature lunged at him, claws extended. Satoshi ducked and rolled out of the way as the pokemon skidded to a stop. Satoshi's leg began to hurt, but he pushed that to the back of his mind when the giant Umbreon turned itself around. Satoshi ran as fast as he could as it was on his tail but felt himself fall as he tripped over his own feet.

The Umbreon took advantage of his mistake and pounced on top of the face down boy, digging it's claws into his back. Satoshi moved his head as the Umbreon opened its mouth. It was lined with long, razor sharp fangs that he knew were not normal. His pinned body shook as he felt it's warm breath on his neck, then screamed as it's jaw took hold of his shoulder, teeth burrowing into flesh and muscles. It tugged and scratched, blood soaking into the white cloth. Satoshi struggled to get free from the beast but was quickly stopped by the pain.

Satoshi held his breath to suppress the pain as he moved. With his elbow, he struck the Umbreon in it's head with all the force he could muster. The Umbreon fell back with a thud. Satoshi stood up and looked at the glass. Kurenai shook her head again. She was not going to let him out. Satoshi jumped when he heard the dark pokemon hiss, getting up again. It looked angrier than before as it stood its ground. It examined him with hungry red eyes before it began to move again. Satoshi took a step back, but figured it might not be the best idea to run. The boy's breath was uneven and sharp as he dealt with the deep holes in his back and shoulder, but he wasn't about to let himself die.

The Umbreon lunged again for it's prey, but Satoshi jumped out of the way, leg pain furthest thing from his mind. The pokemon made several more lunges all of which the boy dodged. Which was not the best idea given where he had been forced to go; he was no in the corner between the glass wall and stone wall with nowhere to run. The Umbreon's tongue ran over it's muzzle, licking away the remaining blood. Satoshi looked for anywhere he could escape to, but there was nowhere. The creature leaped at the trapped boy when Satoshi's head began to spin, his body beginning to tingle.

As the beast was about to grab hold with it's claws, Satoshi put all his strength into his arm and swung. This fist hit the pokemon's head with a sickening crack. It collapsed onto the ground with a thud. Satoshi looked at his hand, gasping at the traces of blood. He looked at the falled Umbreon, blood and a clean liquid running down from it's head, pooling onto the dirt ground. It was still.

Satoshi felt tears stream down his face. He hadn't meant to kill it, just knock it unconscious. But he would never would have thought a single punch could do so much damage, especially to such a powerful pokemon. He heard a loud procession of clicks and bangs as the door swung open. Kurenai walked in clapping, smiling.

"Very good, Satoshi-san! I was worried for a moment! I guess it seems that the treatment work!" Kurenai said as she patted him gently on the back. She noticed she was crying and bent down so she was at eye level with him. "Why are you crying?"

"What do you mean 'why am I crying? I just killed a pokemon!" Satoshi said wiping the tears. Kurenai attempted to wipe a tear away but he pushed her hand away. Instead, she ruffled his black hair and sighed.

"Would you rather have been killed?" she put up as another option, chuckling slightly. Satoshi mulled it over for a moment. It was better than being killed but he did feel guilty. She brushed the dirt off his shirt and made a mental note of all his injuries. Kurenai stood up straight and lightly pushed the boy back into the occupied room. With a wave of her hand, all of the men went back to work.

"Now let's get you all fixed up," Kurenai offered, taking hold of his wrist, taking him back to the hall. Satoshi stopped.

"Wait. You said just now. 'I guess the treatment worked.' What did you do to me?" Satoshi demanded to know, shaking. Kurenai looked back at the raven haired boy with her bright crimson eyes and smiled.

If you want to know, just come with me," Kurenai said,releasing his wrist, continuing on. Satoshi didn't want to follow after her, since she wasn't exactly the best person, but a mixture of searing pain and curiosity made him run after her.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! I feel bad killing that poor, vicious Umbreon! Oh and if you didn't know, that Umbreon was a shiny pokemon. Hence the blue. Well tell me what you think. I am eager to know what you think! And don't just read and then go looking for more things to read. Please take the minute it takes to write a review, even if you don't like the story that much. It means a great deal to me! Thank you (Bowing).


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another chapter. Mwahaha! Finally,the organization's main project comes into light! You know, I never gave the branch a name...I guess since the hidden branch of Team Rocket is so secret, its even confidential to the author! So it shall remain nameless unless I can think of a name.

With a quick motion, Kurenai inserted the needle into his skin. The woman had removed his shirt and waited for the mixture to take effect.

"Are you sure this won't do anything like it did last time?" Satoshi asked cautiously, not taking his eyes off the woman for even a second. The two had made it back to Kurenai's office and the woman was looking through the drawers. Kurenai turned back to him and nodded.

"The serum I put into you was the same one Tamako-san used when you first woke up. When you were in pain. That'll numb the pain for a while," Kurenai explained, removing several tubes from the drawer. As she worked, Satoshi began to feel the effects of the medicine; like his icy water was running through his viens. She walked back to where he sat, on the table, and took her seat in the spinning chair. She took off the cap and squeezed some of the tubes green liquid into her palm. With two fingers, she rubbed on a dollap of goo onto his cheek, where there was a cut from the ex-Umbreon's claws. She kept applying the cream to his chest and shoulders, then walked behind him to the other side of the table and began to rub the cream onto his back, mostly between his shoulder blades.

"What's this for?" Satoshi asked, as she continued to apply. He heard the cap snap back on.

"This is an ointment that will heal your injuries faster. It doesn't take long to work so you shouldn't feel any pain when feeling comes back." She handed him the tube and pointed to his knee. Kurenai looked through her assortment of objects as the boy rolled up his pant leg and rubbed on the green goop. Satoshi wished he could go home, wished none of this was real. If he wasn't here, he would have continued his journey, maybe meet up with Shigeru along the way. Then he could've played with his Umbreon. But instead, he killed one. Satoshi sighed.

"Oh don't be so glum. I am going to keep my word after all," Kurenai said, not taking her eyes from their task. Satoshi was confused for a moment, then remembered that Kurenai had promised to tell him about what she had done to him. He tossed the tube onto her small metal tray and waited. Kurenai took hold of yet another syringe and spun around in the chair to face him.

"We want Team Rocket's glory to be known in all regions of the world. And to do that, Team Rocket must be strong, stronger than anyone that would even dare to think of opposing us. That is why this secret branch was created. Here, we work on many things to improve the power of organization. The Umbreon you killed not that long ago, was one of our experiments. No normal Pokemon or human would last too long with it on their tail. It has a few bugs, such as it's agression, but it will be perfected eventually and then we can proceed to doing the same with the other pokemon. But we can't always relie on pokemon can we? Which is why we need human subjects as well," Kurenai explained slowly, taking his face in her hand, inches away from him. She released him and began to pace around the room, lost in her throat as Satoshi watched her cautiously.

"A perfect soldier. Obediant. Void of things worthless, like emotion. Powerful. That would be the greatest accomplishment for us scientists. Unfortunately, it is rare for a person to even handle the increase or decrease of a single attribute as it is now. That is why we need you, to make sure one of the attributes is made safe for those to come. Did you not wonder why you were able to kill that beast so easily, a single blow to the head, when I said not only a moment ago that no normal person would not even stand a chance? That was our doing. And it seemed to have worked fine on you. So we are one step closer to perfect another attribute." Kurenai began to giggle, which slowly morphed into hysterical laughter. Satoshi had never felt so scared in his life. He remembered his body had felt strange seconds before the dark pokemon was on him, but he hadn't really paid attention since he had been more concerned with living. Kurenai returned her focus to him and her laughter died down slightly but a few giggles escaped her as she drew closer.

"You can even tell it worked well by your eyes," Kurenai spoke as she looked at him."Such a pretty scarlet!" she fawned. Satoshi's hand instantly jumped to below his eye. His eye color had changed, just like Tamako had said it would. Kurenai just grinned ear from ear, syringe still twirling between slender fingers.

"I-I DON'T WANT THIS! CHANGE ME BACK!" Satoshi' loud voice left his mouth before he could stop himself, and he regretted it as the smile vanished from the crazed woman's pale face. She placed her hand on his shoulder, keeping a tight grip. She slammed him down onto the table, on hand pressed against his chest to hold him down. With her other hand, she put back on the restraints.

"You think I give a damn about what you want? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" she screamed at him, teeth clenched. He could see a vein poking out on her beat red forehead. When he was restrained she reached for the syringe again and laughed. "I was going to wait for about a week before continuing, but what the hell? You really earned it!" she hissed into his ear before stabbing him in the stomach with the sharp needle.

He winced in pain at her deliberate attempt to hurt him. He braced himself as the agony caused by the serum washed over him like a tidal wave.

Satoshi laid silently on the metal table, as Kurenai jotted down some notes. When it hit, the pain had been worse than the previous time, but for now pain had subsided enough that he could breath normally again. Kurenai placed her hand on his forehead and jotted down more notes.

"Well, I think this went well. Don't you thinks so too?" she asked teasingly, slapping him across the face. Satoshi wanted to yell at her but his throat was too sore from muffled screaming. He felt the restraints being removed and jerk away his hands. He sat up, a bit too quickly since he became dizzy. He was glad this time that he hadn't passed out; he was frightened at what the female scientist would do to his unconscious body with her current state of anger and irritation. He didn't want to think about it.

"I'll have you escorted back to your room by Tamako-san. Just let me do one final thing." She reached over to her tray and picked up a small purple packet. She teared it open, a light purple tablet falling into her palm. She offered it to him.

"No," Satoshi returned strongly. He refused to take part in anymore of the woman's demented project. Kurenai sighed and shrugged.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Let's put it this way. We can do this the easy way," she whispered to him with her hand outstretched with the tablet. She removed her hand a moment later. "Or we can do this my way." Satoshi gulped because he knew that her way would be the torturous, violent way and that there was no way to avoid the medicine.

"...Easy way," Satoshi decided angrily, holding his hand out for the tablet. Kurenai smirk and took her hand back.

"No. You took too long. I think we'll do this my way." Kurenai grabbed him by the neck and banged his head onto the table. The pain caused a gasp to escape his lips, and taking the oppritunity, she threw the purple tablet down his throat. He struggled to breath because the medicine was stuck in his esophagus. He swallowed hard, and Kurenai released her hold on his neck. It dissolved and his body began cold. He coughed and jumped of the table. He was angry. Very angry. He was willing to cooperate and she practically shoved her hand down his throat. He clenched his fist and swung at her. She moved ever so slightly, avoiding the blow. He swung again and again, but none of the blows made contact. By the tenth swing, he was pantingwhile the woman's hair had not a single lock out of place. Done playing, she swung, landing a chop to his neck, making the boy fall to his knees, groaning. He looked up at the woman.

"Very stupid, Satoshi-san. But good attempt," she said clapping her hands. Tamako entered the room at her boss's command, dressed in the uniform white. Satoshi figured the blond had read her mind because she hadn't waited to grab him and take him away from the room. The door closed behind them as they made their way back to his room.

"Looks like you had a hard fight," Tamako commented, pointing to his now scarred body, visable since his bloodsoaked shirt had been removed. Kureani was right about one thing: the cream had healed him up fast. It had only been 10 minutes and his cuts and scratches were already gone. He just wished they didn't leave such nasty scars. He shrugged.

"I guess. I just wished I didn't have to kill that poor pokemon in the end. I never meant to..." Satoshi trailed off, thinking of the Umbreon's caved in head and lifeless corpse. He felt sick. Tamako wrapped her arms around his shoulder and drew him close, hugging him tight.

"You had to do what you had to do, right? Or else you would have been killed," Tamako said softly, stroking the boy's hair. Satoshi wasn't sure why, but her presence calmed him. Satoshi wasn't sure why, but she did even though technically she was his enemy. There was something about her. She lifted his head and noticed his changed eyes.

"Oh! Your eyes finally changed! They're scarlet and so pretty!" she fawned. Satoshi wished he could see how they looked and if they even suited him like his old, dark brown pair. Tamako smiled.

"How 'bout this. You go upstairs real quick and I'll go get you a snack and see if I can find a mirror!" Tamako petted his head before running off, leaving him alone in the white hallway.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Satoshi examined his face in the small, handheld mirror. Tamako had thankfully had left him alone so that he could take everything in. The boy almost didn't recognize himself at first; the eyes had been the most dramatic change. They were deep red, darker than Kurenai's, and the color of fresh blood. His hair, although he didn't know was possible, was even messier than it had been and his skin had become much paler. If it wasn't for the z shaped scars under his eyes that he had gotten as a kid, he could have sworn he was looking at a photograph of a stranger. He had changed so much in only less than two weeks. Tears well up and ran down his cheeks. He threw the mirror against the white wall, smashing it to peices, shards falling on top of his untouched meal. He curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

W

A/N: I know there are a bunch of colors to pick for odd eye color (although some pokemon characters have odd eye colors anyway) but I picked red. Why? If I am right, Satoshi is based off of Red, the old pokemon trainer, although I might be wrong. But I see him often potrayed with these really pretty dark red eyes. That's the reasoning behind the color. God, Kurenai is psycho. Well, tell me what you think and review! I'll give you a hypothetical teddy bear if you do!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is rather short. Since it skips a year from last chapter and the main plot, this is all the important stuff that happens inbetween.

**1 Month Later**

Kurenai's treatments continued weekly. The treatments always hurt like hell, but the pain gradually decrease over time. But he decided not to fight anymore since he knew he would pay in the end. Since his battle with the Umbreon, he had fought two more pokemon; a Charmeleon and a Sneasle, both being altered and freakishly powereful like the previous pokemon. He had tried tnot to hurt them too bad but he had suceeded in killing them both. When he was alone in his room, he cried his eyes out. Even though the blood was physically off of his skin, he could still feel the warm liquid on himself. He usually cried himself to sleep.

He and Tamako talked often. They spent most of their free time talking about anything. Satoshi discovered that the blond was 21 and had had a twin brother who passed when they were younger. Satoshi told her stories about his frieds, Pallet town, his journey. She seemed to enjoyed his stories. Although he always made sure to keep his guard up, he felt like she was his only friend in the world.

Over those 30 days, he grew paler and skinnier. He began to forget what he used to look like.

**3 Month Later **

The treatments were becoming more and more complicated. He was usually unconsious under the effect of anestecia. He never was sure what she was doing anymore, but when he woke up, his eyes always burned. But he had recently been feeling amazing. Healthier and stronger than he had ever felt in his life. He began to look forward to his training, only for the running and rush, not because he enjoyed violence. He had been desperately trying to pull back his punches, but everytime, the damage became more and more severe.

He continued to spend his time with Tamako. He mostly listened to her talk, her voice was calming to him. He would sometimes tell a story, but they were fewer than before. He would occasionlly slip up on a name or two.

His usually crazy, messy hair had lost it's life and drooped down to where it hung at shoulder length. The boy had lost even more weight, so much he looked like a twig, but he was toned at the same time.

**6 Months Later**

Kurenai began to give him small tablets almost every day. She said it would help with his increasing headaches that had been caused by some of the tests. When he swallowed them, his head felt fuzzy but the sensation would disappear and he would go on his way. He enjoyed being apart of the organization. Ever since he had joined, he found happiness in trying to help Team Rocket; it was what he always wanted to do.

On training days, Satoshi had fun fighting the opposing pokemon. He loved to torture them, kill them slowly. He never got hurt anymore. He found himself behind the beast before they could even blink. He couldn't remember if he was always this fast before; all he knew it felt amazing.

Tamako and Satoshi never talked much, they mostly just sat around together. Satoshi never really had ny stories except when it came to the days training. After all, it was what he had been doing most of his life. One night, he and Tamako had been talking. He heard her talk without moving her lips, no her thoughts. He tended not to listen in to her mind, but the fact that he could made him happy. Tamako made no comment when he told her that he could hear her thought. She just smiled.

Satoshi had grown quite considerably; he was taller and thinner, his skin deathly pale. His hair hung messily and was pulled back into a small ponytail. The boy loved to admire his looks his small mirror he carried around. He wondered were he got those odd z shaped scars under his eyes. Training? He would take a final look of the hall before going downstairs to take in all the white, his favorite color.

**10 months later**

Kurenai had stopped treatments for a while, which disappointed Satoshi. As much as they hurt, he wanted to help with their project. He wished he remembered what it was for, but as long as Kurenai-sama wanted it done, he'd be glad to help. Instead, she had him do jobs for her. Make sure nobody was slacking off. If not, killing them was the best way to deal with them. Keep the prisoners quiet. If not, killing them was the best way to deal with them. He would often tease the prisoners, especially the younger ones. One day he had gotten a young girl, maybe twelve at the absolute most. She had brown pigtails and a large hat that dawned a red bow. She had been screaming at him to let her go, so he stabbed her in the leg, dragging out the pain. He eventually killed her with a kick to the chest. It had broken her ribs and crushed her lungs and heart. He laughed.

He never spoke to Tamako anymore. She was so pathetically weak that it made him sick. Instead he stayed alone in his white room. He never spoke to anyone to anyone except his superiors or unless he was ordered to.

Training had lost it's fun. His victums never lasted to long, no matter how long he dragged it out for. Pokemon were so predictable. All he got out of it was the matalic tasting blood that coated his fingers. He wondered how human organs differed from that of pokemon. When he asked Kurenai if he could fight a person during a training session, she shook her head and told him that he would get to play with humans eventually, but not today.

He had spent his entire life with the orgnization. And he was willing to give up his very life for all that it stood for.

**One Year Later: present**

"Satoshi-kun! Just the man I was looking for!" Kurenai cheered as he walked into her familiar office. He had spent so long in there that he knew every since white nook and cranny. Kurenai looked down at the notepad she alway jotted things down in and looked at the scarlet eyed boy. She smiled at their sucess.

"Hm? What is it Kurenai-sama?" he asked, eager to know his superiors voice.

"I have an important mission for you." Her gaze wandered around, uncertain. She spoke confidently as she haned him a map. "Looks like you will be taking a trip to Kanto."

A/N: So much time has past since he first arrived. He altered memory is a result from the tablets mostly if you didn't notice. He changes a lot in this chapter, physically and mentally. This new Satoshi creeps me out a bit. Please review! It is very important to me! It ranks number 5 on my important list, just under pocky.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am starting this at two thrity in the morning since I'm supposed to wake up in two hours. If I go to sleep now, I will not wake up for about a week so I using this to keep me preoccupied. So last chapter was kind of a summary of what I wanted to write about that happened over the course of a year, but I was too lazy. The main story continues back here. Well, here is chapter nine. And I think Wataru is the correct name for Lance. I'm not sure. God, usually I would have given up on this.

"A mission, Kurenai-sama?" Satoshi confirmed as he stared down at the paper. Kurenai nodded.

"Yes Satoshi-san. You and several subordinates will be taken to Kanto to investigate someone who is trying to destroy Team Rocket. A man named Wataru, it is beleived," Kurenai breifed, pacing the room. The name Wataru sounded familiar, but he dismissed the feeling. He paid close attention to her every word.

"You will be collect information on this man and locate him. This man jepordizes everything we stand for! When you do find him, kill him and do not return until you can bring me his head!" She handed him a picture of a man with spikey red hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a cape. He looked so familiar. But why? He yet again pushed away the thought.

"Yes Kurenai-sama!" Satoshi responded, elated that she wanted his head. That meant decapitation. And that was something the crimson eyed boy had been wanting to try for some time now. She motion him to leave her office, and Satoshi obeyed, ready for his assignment.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"Oh! These are so pretty!" Hikari fawned over a pair of Lunatone earrings. Hikari and Haruka had come to visit Kasumi in Kanto to see if she was doing well. When Satoshi disappeared a year ago, the two thought she would never get over it. They made regular visit so she wouldn't be alone, and after about half a year, Satoshi was forgotten for the most part; a pushed back memory nobody thought about although knew was there. But today was not a day for sadness. Today was a day for shopping and fun. Haruka, Hikari, and Kasumi had decided to spend the day in Celedon city, and were having a blast in the mall.

"You should buy them!" the red hair urged, since they were adorable. Kasumi carried tons of her bags in her arms but was not about to stop until they collapsed from shopping exhaustion. The girls laughed and giggled as they showed off their soon to be new accesories to each other. They made their purchase at the register and walked out with two more bags each.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving from all this shopping!" the blue haired Sinnoh girl suggested, tummy growling. Her two companions nodded in agreement. The group began to walk the second story to the food court, chattering and giggling along the way. Kasumi always loved Celedon Mall and looked into each of the stores as they walked by. A shoe shop. A beauty salon. A Hot Topic. Her eyes were about to mentally eat the pretzel stop when a young man walked out of the previous store, the Hot Topic. He looked to be around in his early 20's and was deathly pale. He had peircing scarlet eyes and messy black hair. She had to admit the man was attractive. Hikari and Haruka noticed Kasumi had gotten distracted and looked for what had caught her attention, the thin young man. The three started to giggle and swoon. The raven haired young man was wearing dark skinny jeans and a baggy black t-shirt that looked like it would slip of his slim frame if he moved the wrong way. Over it he had a blue grey jacket. The boy seemed to be in a daze, standing there, as if bored by everything.

"Go talk to him! He's so hot!" Hikari nudge Kasumi. Kasumi gulped, shaking her head.

"No, you! I'm too scared!" Kasumi instantly whispered back. Haruka rolled her eyes, going to the front of the group.

"We'll all go and talk to him. It'll be less scary if we go together as a group," Haruka wisely suggested to her shopping friends. The giggled as they went to converse with the mysterious, Hot Topic man.

WWWWWWWWW

Satoshi stepped out of the Hot Topic, now donning his new clothes. He was not used to he change in color, but he had liked the style and decided to try it. He had figured he needed new clothes in order to blend in; all white apparently didn't look to normal. He had sent his subordinates away to give him some privacy while he shopped. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked for where to go next. He disliked the place, since it was too bright and loud, but there had been no other place at the time. He spaced out as he thought. Unfortunately, Satoshi's train of thought was broken by mad giggling. Without moving noticably, he spotted a group of girls; one girl with blue hair and a scarf dressed in black and pink, a brunette with a bandana with green and orange, and a red head with a side ponytail dressed in yellow. They were staring at him

He had no time to be bothered with these nuscences so he mentally blocked them out. He continued to think until he got interrupted again, this time by the girls slowly walking up to him, as if a failed attempt to not get noticed yet. He doubted that stabbing them through would not cause a scene here, so he held his temper.

"Um, excuse me," the brunette spoke up quietly, nervous. Satoshi looked down at her; she was slightly shorter than him and had deep blue eyes. She gave a small smile.

"What do you want?" Satoshi spoke as softly as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten anyone before anything had even started. At his soft, although not the friendliest, words, the girl gain confidence.

"My friends and I were wondering if you would want to join us for lunch," the brunette asked cheerfully, making his stomach ill. "I'm Haruka by the way, and this is Hikari and Kasumi." Haruka pointed to her companions who waved slightly. Satoshi found it odd that there names sounded so familiar.

"I'm sorry but I have matters to attend to," Satoshi refused as nicely as possible. He couldn't stand a minute with these girls just standing here, so there was no possible way he would eat with them. The three were crestfallen until Kasumi noticed something. Z shaped scars under his eyes. Just like...

"Satoshi?" Kasumi asked so low that it was a surprise anyone could hear it. The oldest of the girls looked straight at him with confused eyes, although he was pretty confused himself.

"How do you know my name?" Satoshi asked, genuinely curious. He was certain that he hadn't said it and he extremely doubted this girl figured out his name through means of mind reading. The two other girls cocked their heads to the side confused as well. But when they got a better look at him, this man did sort of look like the Satoshi they once knew, with the exception of the eyes. They came in closer to examine him. Satoshi took a step to the side, inching away.

"So you are Satoshi!" Kasumi's teal eyes filled with tears as she jumped to hug him. She tried to latch herself onto his body when she met an arm. Satoshi shoved the red head to the ground, although for him he more or less tapped her. He had to supress his strength so not to kill her. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor confused and bewildered at his action

Disturbed by her sudden display of emotion, Satoshi briskly walked away from the three shocked girls without saying a word, leaving to find his subordinates and depart as soon as possible.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"Kasumi? Are you ok?" Haruki asked her friend. They had sat down with their food at the Food Court a few minutes ago, after they had made sure Kasumi hadn't been hurt. But the girl was't eating despite her stomach grumbling in the stores. Kasumi had stopped crying and shook her head, hiccuping loudly.

"Don't take it so hard Kasumi. There are plenty of people in the world named Satoshi. I mean, it's not the most uncommon name. In fact, I went to school with some weird, blue haired kid name Satoshi. Maybe it was your hug that scared the guy," Hikari assured her. She undertood why she had reacted to him as she did. She hadn't seen her old friend for a year now, not even sure if he's still alive. And a guy who kinda looks like him with his name was bound to get her to react.

"Yeah. Besides, the last time I checked, Satoshi wasn't that skinny or tall, or pale," Haruka listed on her fingers.

"Or have red eyes," Hikari finished for her Hoenn friend. They made a good point, but Kasumi wasn't convinced.

"There's one thing that he had that nobody could ever have. Something that was unique," Kasumi whispered, stuffing a fry into her mouth. It made her stomach feel funny. Haruka and Hikari weren't sure what she meant by unique so they waited for her to choke down her salted fry.

"Have you ever seen anyone with those markings under their eyes?" Kasumi asked seriously. As much as they though, they had never seen a person with that. But what did it matter thinking about it. There were plenty of people they had never met. They both shrugged, causing Kasumi to sigh.

"Shigeru told me not to tell this to anyone, but I think the situation permits," Kasumi motion the girls to lean in. They did, interested to hear the story. "I don't know too many deatils since I hadn't known Satoshi back then, but Shigeru was his closest friend. When he was younger, apparently his father still lived with them. However, he often came home drunk and angry. Apparently one time, his father had pinned him down and carved the Zs into his face. Now if you can tell me that someone else in the world had Z's carved into their skin with the name Satoshi, I think you two are wrong. That was our Satoshi!" Kasumi sobbed. She rested her head on the table as she wept. Haruka and Hikaru looked back at each other as the patted the crying girl's back. She did make a point. It was unlikely someone else would have those scars. But if it really was Satoshi, why had he acted so cold?

A/N: Another chapter done! It is now 4:20! I have suceeded in staying up! I decided to go with the z markings on his face being from his father since that seemed fun. Although I regret making Kasumi so sobby when she was telling it. Well, she hasn't seen her friend in the longest time so I guess thats always a reason to cry about a thought to be dead friend. The blue haired Satoshi that Hikari mentions is actually Satoshi Hiwatari form DN Angel since that was the only Satoshi I could think of. I know that its a department store in Celedon, but a mall sounded more fun and more spacius. This is actually based on the mall my friends and I would go to to buy anime, down to the Hot Topic being next to Wetzle Pretzle. Please review! I want to know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I was at my friends house for a week and she doesn't have a computer. I hope this chapter turns out okay. Enjoy!

* * *

Satoshi sat out on the balcony looking up at the night sky. Since it was late, the 8 rocket members, him included, had found a large hotel, a room for each one. They had enough money to be able to do this many times over, and they didn't have too much of a time limit on their mission, so there was no point in discomfort. Satoshi looked down; in his hand was a clipboard stuffed with papers concerning a certain threat. The man named Wataru would not elude them for long. And the raven haired boy couldn't wait to get his hands on him. He heard a grunt entering his room and turned to see Mika, the only girl involved with the mission.

"I came to see if you need anything, Satoshi-sama," the female grunt stated, staring at the ground.

"There is something you can do. Tell the men to get some rest because we will be leaving early, perhaps around four," Satoshi ordered as he turned back to gazing up at the sky.

"Of course, Satoshi-sama," Mika said, leaving him to inform the others. Satoshi heard the door close behind her. He studied the information they had already collected on Wataru, a lot considering they had only been in Kanto two days. He had some basic information on the man. Wataru was tall, 6'1" to be exact. He was a master of dragon type pokemon and his cousin, Ibuki, used dragon types as well to run the Blackthorn gym in Johto. He and some brats had been ruined Project R some years ago and he had fought against team magma and team aqua. However, this information did nothing to reveal his current whereabouts. He assumed though that it would take only a little over a week to do so.

The pale boy looked back up at the dark sky. He couldn't help be drawn in by the black sky, the glow of the full moon. A swarm of Butterfree flew across the Celedon sky. It was the first time he had seen the night sky. Or was it? He could not remember. He only knew he had not seen it in a long time. The red eyed boy felt unusually calm as the cold air attacked his skin.

A light caught Satoshi's attention. A shooting star fell through the darkness, its sparkle brightening the dark space. Satoshi sighed as he watched the beautiful star fall closer to the horizon.

"They say if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true." The star began fade. "What a bunch of a crap. That a comet entering the atmosphere could grant a wish to someone who happens to wish while looking at it. Only those without hope turn to something as ficticious as that," Satoshi laughed as the star disappeared into the dark, forever gone.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head. He clutched his head tightly as he breath was began ragged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his tablets. He popped it into his mouth and the pain dulled away. He didn't understand why his head pains were getting more frequent now that he had left the base. This was the fifth in two days. Maybe it was a reaction to something. He wasn't too sure. He pushed it to the back of his mind and closed his yes. Under his orders, they were going to leave at four, and he wanted to be well rested.

* * *

There was a young boy sitting on a grassy hill. It was dark out. The boy looked about 15 years old with messy black hair and amber eyes. He looked happy star gazing. Satoshi couldn't put his finger on it, but the boy looked familiar to him. He wore a red and black hat and had a blue hooded jacket. Black and green gloves covered tan hands. Next to the boy was a small yellow Pikachu. Satoshi watched the two as the breeze played with his own long black hair.

Where was he? This place was not one he had been to before. A crunch of leaves caused both Satoshi and the boy to turn around, although the boy did not seem to notice him. Walking up the hill was a brunette girl with deep blue eyes. Satoshi recognized her immediately. The bandanna'd girl from Celedon Mall. Only this girl seemed younger and was dressed in red and blue. What was her name? Haruka? Why was she here, where ever here was?

"Satoshi, are you going to come in anytime soon?" Haruka asked the boy who had gone back to stargazing. He was now laying flat on his back in the grass as the girl stood in the same place.

Satoshi? But that was his name? Why did he and this young kid have the same name? What was going on. The girl made her way up to the younger Satoshi, passing through the olders body, like he wasn't there. So this was a dream. But this dream of his made absolutely no sense to him.

"Nah. I'm going to relax here for a little longer," the boy said lazily. Haruka sighed and laid down next to him. The other Satoshi looked at his friend confused. Haruka smiled brightly.

"Then I'm going to stay with you. I've got to make sure you don't get a cold or anything, Satoshi," Haruka laughed. The young Satoshi smiled warmly. He enjoyed Haruka's company.

Satoshi stood from a distance looking at the two people, yet he could hear every spoken word. He felt like he was watching an old movie that he forgot the title to. But with each passing second, it felt like his heart was about to tear into pieces.

"So, looking for anything in particular up there?" Haruka asked her stargazing traveling companion. She was interested in what had brought him out. The older Satoshi walked closer to the talking two. Each step felt weird. The grass, the air, the way the stars twinkled; everything felt so familiar to him. He eventually was standing over them.

The younger Satoshi's face turned bright red as he looked at her.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Satoshi mumbled. Haruka nodded, giving her most convincing face.

"Well, I was hoping to find a... shooting star," Satoshi hesitated on the last part. But to his relief, Haruka did not burst into laughter or snicker. She simply smile, understanding. "It just, you know what they say about shooting stars? That if you make a wish on them they come true?"

"What's your wish Satoshi?" Haruka asked curious, although she had an idea of what it was. Satoshi gazed up to the sky, seeming in a daze for a moment before answering.

"I want to be the greatest pokemon master there ever was." Haruka knew he would say that. Typically Satoshi. His mind on pokemon and food and nothing much else. But Satoshi didn't stop talking. "I want to be the best, because I want to prove something to someone I once knew. That I'm not a failure." Satoshi spoke soft as his hand touched under his eyes.

Satoshi gasped when he saw what was below the boy's eyes. Z shaped scars. Exactly the same as his. How was that possible. That they both have those scars and they share their name? Satoshi's mind was spinning as the dream continued.

"You're not a failure, Satoshi. Not to your mother. Not to Takeshi or to Masato. Not to anyone. Not to me," Haruka whispered reassuringly, taking his hand into hers. The two smiled slightly and looked up at the sky once more. Haruka gasped and pointed up into the night.

"Look Satoshi! You might get your wish after all!" Haruka pointed up at a star that was begining its descent down through the dark. The two closed their eyes hard and wished for their dreams. Satoshi watched the two close friend when the world started to blur. The grass began to turn into green dust, being carried off by the wind. Haruka's body began to turn into dust slowly from the legs up, flying everywhere. The two didn't notice that they were disappearing. Soon Haruka had vanished, leaving the two Satoshi's alone in pure whiteness. Even the sky had somehow disappeared. The younger Satoshi opened his eyes and looked at where the brunette girl had been mere moments ago. The boy smiled.

"Haruka, what did you wish for?" Satoshi urged nobody. He didn't see that his friend was gone? Was he blind or something? The boy's legs turned to dust.

"Come on. You know you can trust me." the black haired boy responded to no one. Most of his torso was gone.

"Fine. But I'll find out eventually. And when I do, I'll make sure that we can make it come true!" the floating head promised to empty whiteness. He disappeared with the wind. Satoshi stood alone in the white until he felt himelf turning into sand himself.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Sir?"

"Huh? What's going on? Where am I? Where did they go?" Satoshi mumbled as he opened his scarlet eyes. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. His hand reached up to his cheeks where he could feel the scars etched into his skin.

"Where is who, Satoshi-sama?" Satoshi looked up to see Mika, waiting for him. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was now 6:42. He had overslept and had lost intelligence gathering time. He felt like he could kick himself for being so foolish. He quickly stood up and fixed his clothing so that he would look decent.

"It's nothing. Get everyone now. We're leaving," Satoshi ordered to the female grunt. With a bow, she left immediately. Satoshi rubbed his temples trying to clear his mind. He knew that it had been a dream. There was no possible way that it could be true. But it all seemed too real to be just a dream. He vaguely knew that girl, Haruka, but who was that boy? Why did he seem so- No! It was only a dream. Something was irrelevant to him. There was no need to question what it was. All he needed to think about was the mission, eliminating Wataru from the picture.

It was simply a dream.

Nothing more.

* * *

A/N: So this is chapter 10. Satoshi is remembering a little, although he doesn't know what it is. The shooting star scene was born from too much Paramore. Not very exciting though. And the proving he's not a failure thing; I reread the last chapter and wrote the sobby scene with Kasumi talking about Satoshi's dad. So Satoshi wants to prove to his dad he wasn't a failure, wherever the man is. Well, review if you don't mind. And the next chapter will be here eventually.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah. The last chapter sucked. A lot. Well, I've been procrastinating far too long! I'm sorry it took so long! I keep forgetting that I made Ash have a ponytail. I don't know why but two things I love are torturing my favorite characters and boys with ponytails and/or ling hair. I have changed this opening scene soooo many times. I think there were 6 alternative openings for chapter 11. But I chose this one because this would be more awesome! I'm babbling again! Please go on ahead to reading!

* * *

"Have there been any changes since the start of the operation?" a voiced asked Mika through a small communicator on the rocket grunt's watch. The purple haired woman nodded.

"Yes Kurenai-sama. It seems that our memory modification is wearing off," Mika informed her crimson eyed superior. Kurenai shrugged. The scientist had been expecting this.

"It is most likely caused by the familiar stimuli. He did grow up in this region after all. Although it might have been that meeting with those three ex-traveling companions of his," Kurenai explained, shaking her head. She let out a long sigh. "I do doubt though we have anything to worry about at the moment. As long as he continues to take his tablets, his memories should remain suppressed. However." Kurenai broke off and seemed to be thinking. Mika waited patiently to continue.

"Mika-san. Open you bag." Mika did as she was ordered. She had not opened the prearranged bag since they were only supposed to be used during an emergency. She lifted the top flap and stared inside. There were basic items in there, things one would expect: a gun, rope, pokeballs, medicine. A sharp object at the bottom was what caught her attention. A syringe filled with a honey like substance. Mika picked it up carefully between slender, gloved fingers.

"If his memories become too much of a problem, use this. It should stop them in their tracks," Kurenai instructed calmly. She was so close to having a perfect rocket soldier; he was obedient, strong, fast, heartless. The final obstacle was his memory and something like that would never stop her and her goal. Never. Mika nodded as Kurenai signed off and the small screen went blank. She place the syringe back into the bag and stood up to find Satoshi.

"Mika-san, where were you?" Satoshi asked harshly as his female suboridinate finally joined the rest of the group. Mika remained quiet as Satoshi shrugged, not really interested. Satoshi turned his attention back to the task at hand. Figuring out what the next move was to be based on their gathered information.

"Wataru is a powerful dragon trainer, so he would most likely jump at the chance to catch another," Satoshi explained, looking up at the sky. "Well it just so happens that a large group of Dragonair will be have been predicted to appear near a lake south of Cerulean City. That is our best bet."

* * *

"That looks so cute on you!" Kasumi said as she fawned over Hikari's adorable swimsuit. Hikari grinned, loved being complimented. Today was Haruka and Hikari's last day in the Kanto region, so the girls had decided to go swimming at the lake near Kasumi's home; It was bright and sunny, but not too hot. Hikari's Buneary was taking a nap with Haruka's Skitty and Glaceon and her Pipplup was playing in the water already with Wartortle and Starmie. Haruka was doing her best to get the barbecue going with the help of Hikari's cynaquil. The two other girls, already in their swimsuits were watching amused.

"You know you guys could help!" Haruka complained as she tried to find where she put the meat. The two just giggled. With a little clumsiness, she finally got the meat on the grill.

"Maybe we should have invited Takeshi. I'm sure he would know how to barbeque," Kasumi joked.

"Hey! I'm doing my best!"

"But that would ruin the whole girls only thing huh? And besides, Takeshi with us in bathing suits. I'd be scared!" Hikari laughed as she posed in her black and pink bathing suit. Haruka even looked up laughing, knowing how Takeshi would be. Unfortunately, this caused her to drop a piece of meat onto the dirt. The brunette sighed.

"C'mon Kasumi! Let's go in!" Hikari urged, pulling the red head by the arm closer to the water. Kasumi shrugged and raced the blunette down to the clear water. The two girls jumped and splashed in the lake, their pokemon joining in and hitting them with small water guns. Haruka felt left out and determined if they ever did something like this again, they would bring precooked food.

After about twenty minutes of hearing Haruka's cries of despair and smelling burning food, they were finally able to eat. Served on paper plates, the food looked edible, sort of. Digging in, the three girls found that after multiple times, she had actually got it to the point where it tasted good. Haruka was for once especially glad she had her Munchlax, for it devoured all of the excess meat. The three sat on the grass, looking out at the lake. Haruka was practically inhaling her found, wanting to have fun in the water too.

Hikari was nibbling away last non burnt piece of her steak when she noticed something across the lake. The figure was quite a long distance away, but she could make some features out. It was very pale and thin, and it seemed to wear a lot of black. The figure confused Hikari but she was curious to who or what it was.

"Hey, guys? Do you see that? Across the lake!" the blunette asked, pointing to where the figure was. She gasped when she saw that it had vanished. Haruka and Kasumi looked confused.

"See what Hikari?" Kasumi asked, looking. Hikari knew she had seen something there. She was sure of it. It was definitely not a pokemon, given its height and appearance. It seemed like a person. Curiosity got the better of the Sinnoh girl.

"I think it was a pokemon!" Hikari lied to the two. "I'm going to go check it out! I'll be back in about ten minutes," Hikari said eagerly as she stood up. Before her friends could make a comment, she was running deep into the forest.

* * *

"Those girls again?" Satoshi looked out across the lake from the safety of the forest. He was becoming very irritated by them, even though this was only their second meeting. He saw that the blue haired girl had spotted him, but he was sure that he was far enough away that she could not determine his identity. The moment her focus turned to her friends, he walked away from the small opening and stood in front of his subordinates.

"Kentaro-san, Takumi-san, Takuto-san, you three will be posted at the south end of the lake. Report if you find anything or if you spot Wataru. And make sure you are not found," Satoshi instructed to three grunts. They nodded and ran off to assume their posts. Her turned his attention to the other three male grunts. "You will be assigned to the north area of the lake. Alert us if you find anything at all, especially a trace of our man." The grunts bowed and went to their station. That left Mika and Satoshi to the rest. No matter what happens, Satoshi would kill that man. And enjoy it.

* * *

"Ung. I think I should have put on some clothes first," Hikari shivered. She was still in her swimsuit and wet, and the cold breeze was anything but pleasant. She examined her surroundings; this was about where she had seen the figure. She hoped she wasn't too late to find them. She continued to run through the forest, making sure she could still see the water, occasionally wincing when a branch or a rock poked her in the foot. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was faint even in the soft dirt, but it they were footprints. They were hardly visible, so either the person she had seen had either left hours ago or they were very light. She figured it was the second. The footprints seemed to be heading east.

"Okay, five more minutes then I head back!" Hikari told herself, keeping a eye out. She continued to walk until a small gasp escaped her lips. Somewhat ahead of her were two people; one was tall and pale with raven black hair while the other was thin with bright purple hair. Even from the back, she recognized the boy. The same Satoshi they had met at Celedon Mall. What was he doing here? Hikari held her breath as she hid behind a tree trunk. When they were farther away, she moved to the next tree, following after the two.

* * *

Satoshi and Mika walked in silence; there was no need for Mika to talk to her superior unless it was necessary. So far, there had been no sign of Wataru or any Dragonair for that matter, and Mika was getting worried. If this plan didn't work, she knew Satoshi would not be in a good mood. And with his strength, she would take Wataru's place as corpse of the day. She was trained by the toughest members of team rocket, escaped near death experiences during field assignments, but she never felt fear so extreme than when she was close to the young man.

Satoshi looked down at his shaking partner and smirked. He didn't even have to dive into her thoughts to see that she was frightened by him. It was plainly written on her face. He chuckled silently. His momentary joy was quickly broken by an the sound of footsteps. The sound would have been inaudible to the human ear, however he was something far more than that. It sounded not too far off an for a second he thought Wataru had found them first and was waiting to strike. However, the steps were too soft and too light to be that of a man's. Whatever or whoever was stupid enough to follow them would have to be taken care of.

"Mika-chan, could you do me a favor?" Satoshi asked his subordinate sweetly, eyes closed as he smiled. Satoshi felt sick speaking so kindly to the trash he was walking next to. Mika looked up at the red eyed boy in pure surprise. What just happened? He just called her by chan! And he sounded sweet! The girl was confused by the surprising act.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered out, nervous. Satoshi put on a giant fake smile for whoever was watching them. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"I think I left one of my pokeballs back at camp. Could you go get it?" Satoshi asked her nicely, bringing more confusion to the purple haired girl. Last time she checked, Satoshi didn't have any pokemon. Annoyed that she hadn't responded by leaving, he opened one eye a sliver and stared at her with a red eye. It sent shivers down the grunt's back as the murderous craving was strong in them.

'Leave now! Or else, later, your head will roll!' Satoshi hissed into her mind. She had forgotten that he was able to do that. Her hand subconsciously went for her neck and she nodded. It took her a moment, but then she understood. If he wanted her to leave, then there must be someone close by.

"O-of course, Satoshi-sam-kun," Mika said shakily, correcting the honorific to go along with the odd ruse. She stayed still for a moment trying to recover before she ran off deeper into the forest. No longer worried about the grunt and the possibility that she might ruin the hunt, Satoshi turned his attention to the girl that was still watching him. It was obvious she was clueless about who he was and what he was doing. So in short, she was just an innocent person.

God, did he love the expression on their faces when he killed them.

* * *

'Aw! Those two must be a couple,' Hikari thought to herself as she heard the words of endearment from the two. She watched as the female ran off to go and get the pokeball for her friend. She shivered slightly as a breeze passed, chilling her damp skin. Well, at least she knew that this wasthe same Satoshi that the girls had seen at the mall. But she was surprised at him being so sweet now when he had acted so cold the other day towards them.

She continued to watch the boy from a safe distance. She was hoping he would do something that would prove once and for all whether or not he was or wasn't their Satoshi; Pikachu waiting in a tree for him and jumping on his shoulder. Him pulling out some lunch and eating like there was no tomorrow, or perhaps him bursting into random laughter because he thought the joke he was thinking was funny. She was peering out from the side of the tree when she noticed the boy had suddenly stopped in his tracks. He began to turn his head to where she was hidden, so Hikari quickly withdrew her head from sight. She held her breath; she had almost been caught. She peered out from the other side of the tree to see whether or not he had turned around and begun to walk again, but she gasped when she found him gone.

"Where did he? He was just there?" Hikari was baffled by the sudden disappearance. She was completely confused as she rubbed her eyes. Nope. Her eyes were working fine. She stood up slowly from when she had been hiding, but something didn't feel right. Her body trembled and she couldn't breath. Something came close to her ear, causing her to whimper. She could feel hot breath on her cheek.

"I do have a tendency to lie quite a lot, but believe me when I that this will hurt a lot," a voice whispered into her ear. She was completely frozen, tears welling up in her blue eyes. Everything happened so fast, she wasn't even able to figure out what was happening.

A firm hand slammed over her mouth and a searing pain exploded in her right shoulder. It felt like it had been smashed and ground to bits. She let out a muffled scream and tears rolled down her cheeks. Everything was going fuzzy and she was feeling dizzy. The only thing keeping her awake was the excruciating pain. The figure's hand jerked slightly before it was able to remove itself from the blunettes bloodied flesh. He removed his hand from her face, seeing as her voice had died down and he let her body fall to the ground, where she began to bathe in her own blood.

Satoshi looked down at the semiconscious girl and smiled. She was still alive and the pain and agony was etched into her face. He was going to give her a slow and excruciating death. At the thought, he began to laugh. His scarlet eyes were wide with insanity and he was brought to his knees; he was laughing too hard.

Hikari's body was wracked with pain, but she found one last bit of strength to turn her head and looked up towards the crazed boy. She was going to die at the hands at her once best friend. A tear of sadness shone through a sea of pain and fear. He lightly kicked her in the stomach, although even lightly caused her to start coughing up blood.

"S-satoshi..." the bleeding girl choked, looking up at him with desperate eyes. Satoshi stopped his laughter, surprised she was able to speak. He bent down close to her so that they're faces were incredible close. He smiled.

"What? Are you going to beg for your life? You stupid-" Satoshi was laughing until his scarlet met tearful blue orbs. They were filled with not fear, but sadness. Those eyes, for some reason, he felt like he had seen them before.

As if from nowhere, he felt like he was just hit in the head with a brick. He gripped it tight as images flashed into his mind.

The blue haired girl running the boy from his dreams with a Pikachu in her arms. The two running down a dirt path, both laughing as a taller, darker man just watched. A high five shared between the two. The blue haired girl sending out a Piplup to perform while the boy sat in the stands cheering. The girl, Hikari rooting for Satoshi as he fought hard for the next gym badge. Hikari and Satoshi arguing over her taking to long to get dressed. Satoshi trying to cheer up the girl up after another lost contest. The two running up the Time Space Towers to save Alamose Town. The two playing with a Shaymin. Hikari and Satoshi laughing together.

Was he going insane? Was he asleep and this was all a dream? Or were these... memories. Memories of a time this boy went to Sinnoh with this girl? A time when he had went to Sinnoh and met with Hikari after she had found his best friend. Pikachu. And they traveled together, Hikari, planning on becoming a great coordinator, Takeshi, Pikachu, and himself. His head was spinning in confusion? Why was his friend on the ground, bleeding? Where was he? What was going on? Why did he feel so strange? He felt tears well up in what he thought were amber eyes as he stared down at his obviously suffering friend. He extended a hand and lightly touched his palm, to make sure she was real. He then noticed the blood on his hand.

"Hi-Hikari? What happened?" Satsohi whispered, his other hand gripping his head for the pain was still wracking his head. Hikari looked up at the now crying boy. He remembered now? She gave a slight smile, happy it was really him, that he was alive. The smile faded as more blood leaked into her mouth.

"D-Don't worry Hikari!" Satoshi yelled to her, lightly squeezing her hand. He was shaking just as bad as her, and he gently tried to get the blunette to sit up. He would need to take her to a hospital. He only wished he knew where one was, or where he was in fact. Hikari gasped as the movement didn't help her pain issue. "Don't worry Hikari! I'll make sure you're ok!" Satoshi sobbed as he tried to figure a way to lift her up. A twig snapping from behind caused him to stop.

"I'm sorry Satoshi-sama, but you will not being doing anything for some while," came a female voice from behind. Satoshi spun around quick, but not fast enough to avoid a syringe puncturing his neck, digging in deep into his muscels and nearly severing his carotid. It felt like molten liquid was flowing throughout his entire being and he collapsed on to the ground, screaming in pain. His vision began to fade into black and the last thing he heard was the soft cries of his friend Hikari and his last sight was of Mika ripping the syringe from his neck. He felt himself slip into unconsciousness and everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: These are the moments I go 'CRAP'! I have only seen like, 5 episodes of Diamond and Pearl and the movies I think the first three episodes, an episode with something about a Tamato berry ice cream bars, and the episode (or just the part) with Ash dressed as a maid. I want to watch more, although the voices make me want to bash my head in. Ung! Well, again I apologize for taking so long on this chapter! I've been working on other stories and been distracted. I suck. So, Ash (Why do I call them by the English names in the author notes but not the story?) finally remembered who he is, sort of. Sorry for those who like her, but I'm not too much of a fan of Dawn, and I needed someone to get hurt. I also forgot about right when I wrote it that Ash could read minds and speak into minds, so I put it in here just because I remembered it. Well, it may be a while for me to post up the next chapter, but I promise it won't be as long of a wait! Dammit! Why do I always finish these things at like 2 am? Anyways, thanks again and please review! It is appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am incredibly sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy lately with getting ready for a new school. I will be a junior this year. I find it funny that I have a new school for every year. One school for freshman, another for sophomore. At least they were a city away from each other. My junior school is two hours away from my last school. Oh well. What can I do.

Wait? Why am I talking about my schools when I'm supposed to be talking about hidden?

I was having some trouble figuring what to do next, then I came up with chapter 12's plot while taking a shower. God bless showers and their ability to give me ideas! Well, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Satoshi's eyes fluttered open, greeted by bright white. He tried to sit up, but found his arms and legs were securely fastened to the cold metal table. He continued to try to get free, but no matter how hard he tried, they were not coming off. He recognized the pure white office. t belong to Kurenai. He had been brought back after Mika had drugged him. He then remembered something else.

"Hikari!" Satoshi cried out aloud. She had been dying, bleeding on the forest floor. He hoped she was okay, that someone had found her and had taken her to the hopital. What scared him most about it all was that he remember that his hand had been coated in crimson blood as he stood above her. Everything before that moment seemed a blur. What had happened? What had he done?

His head felt like it was going to split into two. Tears welled up in scarlet eyes as memories began to rush back to him, memories of before. His friends. His journey. The fun times. Kanto. Johto. Sinnoh. The memories of the past year. The pain. The tears. The death. The blood on his hands. It seemed like white and red had been the only colors he had seen in that year.

"I see you're conscience now, Satoshi," came a chilling voice from behind him. He instantly recognized that voice, a a shiver ran down his spine. Kurenai. That evil woman; this was all her fault, for turning him into this...this monster.

"Let me go," Satoshi hissed, trying to break free once more from the steel restraints. Kurenai just stared at the boy, a mix of angry and sadness in her crimson eyes. She removed her white coat and pulled a syringe from her pocket. Inside was a bright orange liquid. With a swift movement, she stuck him in the neck. It felt like every vein and artery in his entire body was being frozen solid, and he found himself unable to continue moving. He was beginning to find it difficult to breath.

"That's better. Now I won't have to deal with you squirming," She said quietly as she placed down the syringe. She looked down at the young man she had gotten so fond of. He had become her favorite subject, but like they say, there are two kinds of people. Those who have succeeded and those who have failed. And unfortunately, Satoshi was now a failure. But then again, Kurenai wasn't the type to give up so easily.

"What...did you do to me?" Satoshi managed to choke out, every word bringing him more and more pain. Fortunately the pain soon subsided, although he still found it near impossible to move. Kurenai looked away.

"Not much. Besides, lets not talk about what I have done. Rather, lets talk about you. Nearly killing your old friend. That is pretty heartless. And all of those innocent priso-"

"SHUT UP!" Satoshi screamed, tears obscuring his vision. He didn't mean to do what he did. If he had managed to keep his grip on himself, he would never had done a single thing that he did. He wouldn't even have thought of it. It was all her fault, not his.

"DON"T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Kurenai shrieked. She slapped him across the face, the sound so loud that it echoed through the room. Satoshi was in shock that he could barely even feel it. But then he remembered, he hadn't felt much of anything lately. Kurenai's usually calm face was contorted with rage. She leaned down so that she was right above his ear. "Until you remember who the fuck you are talking to, you can stay here," she hissed into his ear. With her close, he tried to bite her, but she moved away in time. She spotted the hatred in his eyes and hit him once again. And once more he didn't feel the pain. She turned and stormed out of the room, mumbling curses under her breath. The door slammed behind her.

Satoshi couldn't hold it in. He screamed at the top of his lung, forcing his unwilling body to move. He started to thrash about, desperate to get free. Flying into a rage, he failed to notice the door reopening.

"Do you really think it'd be that easy to get free?" Surprised, Satoshi came to his senses and titled his head backward to see a familiar woman. She was young and pale with short blond hair. She had brilliant blue eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"T-Tamako-san," Satoshi whispered. Tamako, one of the only people here that wasn't mentally demented. The pale woman walked over to him and wiped away the hot tears from his cheek. Her hands were soft and gentle, calming the boy down even more. He let out a small sigh and looked up at his 'friend'.

"I'm glad your back," she said slowly. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

"Yes. Because it's sooo nice here." Tamako couldn't help but join in. With quick movements, Tamako undid the boy's restraints. Now free, Satoshi sat up and rubbed his neck. He could still feel where Mika had stuck him with that needle. The raven haired young man felt his anger boiling up again, squeezing his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to keep it under control. He moved to get off the cold, hard table when he noticed something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a small mirror shard. It had been a small hand mirror when Tamako had first given it to him, but it eventually broke. He had kept this shard for some reason. He stared at his reflection.

He didn't recognize himself at all. Warm, brown eyes replaced with a cold scarlet, shoulder length raven hair, unnaturally pale skin. The first time he looked at himself after he started changing, almost a year ago, the changes then seemed mild compared to this. He looked down at his scarred, thin body, black clothes loosely hanging. He could feel every rib as he ran his hand down his chest.

"Don't worry. I think you look better this way," Tamako said grinning. Satoshi looked up at the woman, not even a hint of a smile on his face. She's the same. She's just another one of them. The anger inside him was tearing at him, like a wild beast trying to get free. He shut his eyes tight, trying to keep it under.

* * *

"I still can't believe this. How could this have happened?" Haruka asked as she stared at Hikari, who was asleep in her hospital bed. Kasumi was teary eyed, and nodded in agreement.

Haruka and Kasumi had become worried when Hikari hadn't returned after half an hour. The two girls went in search of her, and after ten minutes, they found her in a pool of her own blood, laying on the forest floor. The girls had started to panic, frightened and confused, but they eventually had got her to Cerulean City Hospital. It had been two days since then, and the Hikari had not awoken yet.

The blunette's upper torso was bandaged; if they had not found her sooner, Hikari would probably be dead. Kasumi paced around the room, thinking. No pokemon could have given her that injury. But then, what had attacked her?

* * *

Escorted by 15 other rocket members, under the orders of Kurenai, he was forced back into his room. The door was locked and guarded, to make sure he wouldn't get out. The room was how he remembered it. Small and white, suffocating. Satoshi leaned against the wall, finding himself suddenly weak. The fact that he was forced to return to this place, it was too much to bear. He hated this place and everything about it, well at least he did now. A week ago he would be praising Team Rocket and all that they were doing.

'Heh. They really did screw with my head, didn't they?" he thought as he closed his eyes. The white was giving him a headache. He slowly sank to the floor, thoughts of Kasumi, Haruka, and Hikari running through his mind. He hoped they were okay, that Hikari was still alive. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed one of his friends. Suddenly, a sharp pain attacked his head and he gripped it with both hands. Anger and hatred began to boil up in his chest. At that moment, Satoshi wanted nothing more than to kill. Inflict a slow and painful death. He wanted to watch them suffer, crying and begging for their life.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks as the desire grew stronger. Then he remember Hikari. Dying in her own blood. Begging him to know why. The dark emotions began to fade away, and he found the pain dying down. Satoshi hugged his body close and wept.

He needed to escape from this place. While he was still was himself.

* * *

A/N: I know this is rather short and probably wasn't worth the wait. I'm so sorry!

Okay, Ash finally remembers who he is, although he isn't exactly fully himself. When I was working on this, I came to the realization that I completely forgot about Tamako. I keep forgetting details with this story.

I have exactly what lucky chapter 13 is going to be like in my head, so hopefully (most likely after consuming every bit of sugar in the house) I will be able to get the next chapter done soon. Then again, it is me soo...

Thanks for reading and please review on your way out!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wow. I don't know why but my chapters seem to be totally sucking more and more. It's been to long. My mother took my computer away for the longest time and now that I got it back I reread the entire storey (the first time I've actually read it since it started) and it started out cool but then proceeded to get suckier and suckier. Ung. I've been trying now to get the story now back to being halfway decent (which is hard because I've actually had to write it down in a notebook and i hate writing since my wrist starts hurting fast). I thought music would help (Blue by Birthday Massacre, Monster by Skillet, Confession (what's inside my head) by Red, and Animal I've Become by 3 Days Grace are constantly on repeat) but I'm not exactly sure that this is any good. I noticed something. The beginning part, like the first seven chapters sorta reminds me of the music video for Monster by Skillet. Experiments and trying to escape. Although Satoshi doesn't escape, it's only him, and there is no awesome band in the next room. I just barely noticed this. Oh but I did think of something. Its nothing important really. But originally I had many ideas about how the new Ash would look after the one year with Team Rocket (I keep forgetting that's where he's been ) but I was reading manga the other day and realized he would look sort of like Ran from Clover by CLAMP if he kept his hair long like when he was a child. Read the manga. Its a bit weird but it still is really good. I think at some Barnes and Noble they have all four volumes smashed together into one volume. That's where I got mine. ...Damn! I'm going off topic again! Okay, now I forgot what I was talking about so now I have to reread above. Damn. Oh! I was talking about music and the story getting suckier. Okay, well I've been marinating my brain in music juice hoping I could actually write something good, but I don't know if this is actually good enough for you all. You totally deserve better than this. I was thinking of just discontinuing this since I really don't know how anything is going to turn out anymore myself. But then I thought that was stupid just to stop like that. One major reason I am not going to discontinue this is AshKetchumForever! You're always reading and reviewing so this chapter is especially for you! Thank you for making me determined to make this fanfic continue forward!

Now that I have got that giant paragraph out of the way, please enjoy you're read! And please leave a comment at the end so I know if I'm making it a little bit better or if I'm just making it worse. Thankies.^^

* * *

White everywhere. Only white. Always white. It felt like a nightmare within a never ending nightmare. He had woken up from his horrid dream only to find himself still asleep. He wasn't sure which was worse. His nightmare of red, splattered red everywhere, or his horrific nightmare of now, an endless sea of white.

Satoshi sat silently in the corner of his small room. He hated the room so much. Probably now more than ever. A scream was building up inside, but he suppressed it. He was certain he wasn't claustrophobic but now, the walls seem to slowly to shrink, the tiny room becoming even smaller than before. A cage. His cage. He hated the mere thought of being in trapped in a cage but perhaps he deserved it. A disgusting animal locked in a cage. An animal wanting to claw himself out. He gave a small, dark chuckle. Even with the return of his memory, it didn't change what he had done, or what he could do. Craved to do. Satoshi couldn't help being truly disgusted with himself.

"Satoshi-kun! I brought you something to eat!" Tamako said as she peeked into his room. After a moment, the blond walked inside, carrying a tray of food. She placed it down on the other side of the room, down on the floor. The grin soon faded when she saw the raven haired boy staring at her. Staring at her with those scarlet eyes he had acquired. "D-don't worry! I know the guards bugged you, so I sent then away for an hour. That way we could talk. Now that you have you're memory back, maybe we could talk. Like we used to. Wouldn't that be nice?" Still silence.

"Satoshi-kun?" She knelt down beside him and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. However, she quickly pulled away when she the boy let out a deep growl. Crystal blue met bloodthirsty crimson and for a moment she thought her heart would stop altogether. She didn't hesitate to stand and back away from the boy, taking a few steps back.

"Tamako-san?" Satoshi whispered, eyes unmoving from her. It felt to Tamako as if the entire room had dropped to freezing.

"Y-yes? What is it Satoshi-kun?" Tamako asked, her fear obvious in her voice. Satoshi rose to his feet, raven hair falling in front of his pale face.

'Are you my friend?" the boy asked softly, taking a step closer to her. She had not expected that. Perhaps she had just imagined the darkness in his eyes. After all, Kurenai had said parts of the experiments had failed. In Tamako's head that should have eliminated any feelings of bloodlust. Kurenai hadn't told her what had gone wrong but that must have been part of it. She still did feel bit uneasy though since she could no longer hear his thoughts, no longer tell what he was thinking. His abilities had surpassed hers and he could easily prevent her from diving into his mind.

"O-of course Satoshi-kun! You know quite well that we are friends!" Tamako nodded with a forced smile. Another two steps closer. Tamako felt her palms touch wall. Unfortunately the door was only the other wall, to the right of her.

"If so, could you let me out?" Satoshi came closer, only a few steps away. Tamako felt like an idiot. She had been to stupid to realize he would try the friend trick. Make her feel guilty and let him out. He didn't need to do it to make her want to open the door and let him go free. She felt it wrong to keep him here, but letting him escape would result in her instant termination. And that wasn't exactly what she wanted.  
"Sorry, Satoshi-kun. But I'm not allowed to-" Tamako found herself unable to speak as Satoshi greatly closed the space between them, so close that their lips were only inches apart. Satoshi held her gently by the shoulder as their lips brushed against each other. Tamako's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"That's too bad then," Satoshi spoke quietly. Tamako looked down at him, hoping to see beautiful, loving scarlet orbs filled with love behind the black hair that had fallen in front of his face.

They weren't.

"S-" Tamako didn't even get the chance to utter a syllable before she felt a pain like no other wrack her chest. The strong taste of blood coated her tongue and as she opened her mouth to scream, steams of brilliant crimson ran down her chin, dripping down onto her white clothes and onto the floor. Her entire body shook uncontrollably. She struggled to look down at her chest where piercing it through was Satoshi"s hand. Everything began to blur into a painfully bright white. In a quick motion, Satoshi extracted his hand from the bloodied chest and let the body fall to the floor. Blood spilt out onto the floor, and Tamako no longer breathed.

Satoshi stood over the fresh corpse, not quite sure what emotion he was feeling. Was it regret or remorse? Or was it happiness and satisfaction? Or perhaps he wasn't feeling anything at all anymore.

"You once told me this place brought you suffering as well. When I first came here. Well, you can thank me for the favor when we see each other again in hell." Satoshi smiled sadly, stepping over her body. He took one final look at the woman known as Tamako before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Deep blue eyes flickered open, scenery slowly coming into focus. White wall and ugly pink curtains, a small tv on the wall. The unpleasant scent of over cleanliness stung her nostrils. She looked to her right to see a Kasumi and Haruka sitting in uncomfortable looking chairs. Her eyes hurt so she closed her eyes tight. After a moment she attempted to sit up. However, a pain in her shoulder made her bite her lower lip. Confused, she let her fingers graze over her bandages. Then the memories of that day flooded back to her.

The mysterious figure across the lake. Her curiosity getting the better of her. The raven haired boy walking beside the girl with bright violet hair in the forest. His sudden disappearance. The stab. And the laughter. His insane, hysterical laughter that chilled her. And then, his sobbing. Her vision blurring as she watched his collapsing body, the woman standing above removing a syringe from his neck. The boy. It was-

"SATOSHI!" Hikari yelled, remembering now. At her sudden loudness, Kasumi and Haruka jolted awake, surprised.

"Hikari! Are you okay?" Kasumi quickly came to the blunettes side, trying to figure out why she yelled. She looked down at her bandages. "Are they hurting you?"

"N-no. They're fine," Hikari muttered, looking away.

"At least you're awake now. But why did scream like that. It scared us half to death!" Haruka inquired, coming around to th other side of the bed, leaning back against the wall.

"It was him."

"Him?"

"Satoshi. It was our Satoshi."

The room went silent. Both Kasumi and Haruka were speechless. No one said a word until Kasumi started to giggle. Haruka glared at her.

"Why the hell are you laughing? This is serious!" Haruka barked, irritated.

"I think you may have lost too much blood Hikari! Think about it! If that was our Satoshi, I doubt he would've put a hole in you! I think the most violent thing I've seen him do was finally slug Shinji! I know who we saw at Celedon was Satoshi but all he did was shove me down. There's no way he could almost kill you! Our Satoshi at Celedon and your guy are most likely two different people!" Kasumi explained still giggling. Haruka didn't say anything, but pondering the idea. In a way, it made sense, although she would never laugh at Hikari. Kasumi looked to the blunnette in hopes of a shrug that she was probably right. The red head went silent when she saw her friend's unusually serious face.

"It was our Satoshi."

* * *

A/N: ARG! Why didn't I kill her? I am not a Dawn fan (I say that and Ive only seen like four episodes of D&P and the movies) and I really wanted to kill her off, but the plot wouldn't allow me. She had valuable information. Okay, I really wanted to do a lemon in this chapter. I really really did. I have no idea why, but I did. However I didn't for two reasons. A) How the hell could I put a lemon in here? and B) I suck at writing lemons. Maybe another story.

I really made Satoshi seem like really really...um...crazy...I guess would be a good word. God, a lot of people are hating me for the way I made Sato-kun in this chapter. Just read the next chapter when I post it up if you hate how he is. Just don't come to my house and beat me up!DX.

Oh by the way I saw Pokemon Best Wishes! Its still in Japanese and unsubbed, but I was able to understand most of it. Is it just me or did Ash actually get younger? His eyes are huge too! And the girl. Somebody kill her. She annoys me greatly. I can tell they're annoyed by her too. Ah, two more pairings created. But I must admit Mijumaru and Pokebu are so adorable! Ash going kawaii over Mijumaru was an understandable thing, but it was just weird coming from his mouth. Oh and Team Rocket! What happened to the white uniforms? They seem like villains now! It isn't right! Wah! But I have the feeling I will enjoy this season. Anyway...

Well, I'd say the next chapter will be out soon, but I don't I never seem to be able to type fast enough. Sorry, and sorry for taking so long to bring this chapter out. I want to thank you for reading and please review! Reviews bring me everlasting joy! Bye until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everybody! It's me, Masaki-chan! Guess what! Chapter 14! I've both been dying to write this chapter and dreading it. In my head, I had this amazing sequence playing out before me as I slowly tune out my teacher, but when I tried to write it down, it sorta...sucked. I have always been horrible when it comes to action. I rewrote this chapter so many times, and this was the least suckiest. Wow, music didn't even help me this time (Survive by Rise Against, Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Drowning Pool, You're Going Down by Sick Puppies and a few other small songs, mostly video game battle music made up my Hidden play list for this chapter)! I was trying so hard to get this right so I'm sorry if it sucks! And the first part is very ramblish.

Oh and my previous comment about Dawn, it's not exactly that I hate her guts. I haven't nearly watched enough D&P to get to know her well enough.

Well, on with this chapter. I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Red. The color of his eyes, the color of the blood on his hand and clothes. This color was just as horrific as white.

Tears were building but refused to fall as Satoshi ran down the bare white corridor. The raven haired boy hadn't intended on killing her, maybe knocking her out at the worst. But in those moments, he seemed to loose all control of himself, giving into his disgusting want, that programmed desire for suffering. Why couldn't all of it go away. It wasn't his sick desire. It was Kurenai's sick desire for him to have.

He was losing control of himself. And now the urge to kill again was clawing at every fiber of his body of his being. He shut his eyes tight as he ran, trying to block it all out. If his desires bubbled up again like they did, eventually he would change back into that mindless monster he had become once more. He would never allow that to happen. No matter what, he would win this, he refused to go back.

The plain white halls that long ago confused him were now as familiar as the back of his hand. He walked them so many times alongside Kurenai like a faithful little puppy. Listening to every word as if they came from the gods themselves. It wasn't the monster inside, he knew, that made him want to kill her with his own two hands. For destroying everything.

Right turn. Straight. Left turn. Third door. Up the Stairs. Exit on the fourth flight. Already he was halfway out of this hellhole. Suddenly he noticed how quiet and empty everything was. He had been to consumed in thought to see it was all too quiet.. By now, they should've noticed Tamako's corpse, discovered that their dangerous failed experiment had escaped them.

It could only-

"A trap," Satoshi whispered, now thinking of the different strategies they would use against him. No matter what they did, however, should not be even a slight problem. They had kidnapped him and experimented on him, to turn him into the perfect Team Rocket soldier. He was still that, but this time he wasn't being controlled. He was designed to be a weapon, and this was what he was designed to fight against.

Holding his breath, he continued to run up to the next floor.

* * *

It didn't take long for Satoshi to reach the next floor. Before he opened the door, he paused. He could sense them, thirteen or fourteen people waiting in the hall on the other side of the door, waiting for him.

"Only that? You'd think they'd already know that this is almost nothing," Satoshi laughed to himself, looking at his hand. He knew his strengths, and he knew that this would be easy. After a moment, he shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of this still increasing desire to kill. He held his breath as he threw open the door.

Almost immediately he could hear the bullets flying at him, everything too fast for him to see. He ran straight toward the armed Rocket soldiers, bullets occasionally grazing him, most of them missing him. The grazes bothered him not; it felt to him like being hit with a cotton ball. One of them men reach down to their side to reach for more ammo, Satoshi took this opportunity. In a moment he was behind the blue haired man. Before he could even turn to see, Satoshi plunged his hand into his neck. Blood splattered onto his face as he quickly threw the body down, taking a swing at the next closest person, a red headed girl. She quickly died as well.

As he killed the fifth, a muscular brunette with blue eyes, he felt a small pain i his right shoulder. A bullet had finally hit him, burrying itself deep. Scarlet eyes quickly looked up to find the person who had shot him, familiar violet catching his attention. Mika was now aiming her gun at his head, her hand slightly shaking.

He ducked the second she pulled the trigger, he could feel the bullet miss him by inches, hitting the man who was coming from behind between the eyes. Mika, still shaking, tried to re aim, however not nearly fast enough. Satoshi didn't waste a moment, quickly thrusting his hand into her stomach. She collapsed to the ground, holding her stomach and gasping for breath.

With the leader of the group down, the remaining seven paniced, backing away quickly and firing like madmen.

They didn't last long.

* * *

"Only a little further," Satoshi whispered to himself as he made his way down a new hall. He decided the first thing he was going to do when he was out was to buy himself new clothes; His once white shirt was stained with crimson.

He gave a small smile. He knew exactly where he was. One floor to go, until he was at ground level. One level until he could escape. The idea brought a spark of happiness to him. Caught up in his thought, he barely had to notice he wasn't alone. The floor began to split apart, revealing stone steps. The stair leading to the ground floor was on the other side. He stepped back, a bad feeling creeping up on him. Red eyes glowed for the darkness of the passage. Then another set. And another. Figures emerged from the stairwell, coming into the light. There were six large creatures, four of them large Rattata, about twice their normal size, their purple fur matted, teeth sharp. The other two pokemon were massive joltens, nearly more than half his size, golden fur spiking everywhere. They black eyes had turned into a shimmering red; long fangs were bared. Electricity crackled around them as they got ready to pounced.

Satoshi was used to fighting their pokemon, but he never fought six at a time; his highest amount being four. He braced himself as the two Jolteon jumped together at the same time, long claws out. It was easy to avoid the first of the golden beasts, however as he moved away from the second, he felt its sharp claws slice into his arm. Quickly, he smashed back his elbow into its spine before it could even touch back onto the floor. It crumpled down onto the ground, barely alive and unable to move.

He glanced down at his arm. A long gash ran across his arm, blood trickling down. It wasn't too painful, but it did sting a bit. The second Jolteon paused, sniffing the air, being riled by the scent of his blood. The rattata began to hop about as well eager to get a taste. The four of the small purple rodents darted at him as the jolteon jumped at him from behind. Satoshi ducked, the jolteon flying over him. He swifty spun himself low, smashing his legs into the rattata, sending them flying into the wall. They lay motionless, as their innards had been crushed.

The electric type took a step back before electricity sparked up from his body. It let out a horrific cry as it released a powerful thunder attack, filling the space with its power. Satoshi winced as he felt the attack course through his body. His body went tingly. However, he quickly shook it off. Even with the experiments, this Jolteons electrical attacks paled in comparison to his Pikachu's thunderbolt. He didn't hesitate, rushing up to the pokemon and flinging it across the hall. It didn't get up.

Holding his injured arm, he jumped over the opening to the other side and flung open the door to the stairwell that lead to the ground floor.

Underneath an abandoned warehouse in the middle of of the Johto region. The secret base of the underground sector of Team Rocket. Satoshi slammed the stair door closed, pushing a large and heavy metal crate in front of it. He saw the doors, doors to led to his freedom, and ran towards them, but something caught his eye. Laying on a crate was a pile of clothes, probably left there when the warehouse was still in use. He took a moment to search through them picking out a few articles to change into later, moving fast so he still had time to leave before anyone came by. With the shirt, pants and others under his arm, he ran out through the doors, out of the warehouse, moving faster than he had ever moved in his life.

He remembered leaving through giant metal double doors when he had left for Kanto. He was glad that this base was not like the Game Corner in Celedon, surrounded by people. No one would be wondering who he was or what he had been doing. No one to wonder about his bloodied appearance.

The warehouse was located in the middle of a forest in the southern part of Johto. Tall trees sprung from everywhere up from the ground and the treetops were so close that the sun seemed to be blocked out completely. Satoshi rushed through the trees, becoming invisible among the dense brush, eventually disappearing altogether.

* * *

"Kurenai-sama, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but we have a... small problem," Shinji said as he walked into Kurenai's office. Kurenai tilted her head back to see him standing there, obviously out of breath from running to her. Her expression of calmness didn't change.

"You are talking about Satoshi-kun, right?" Kurenai asked, standing up, placing several papers down onto her desk. She slipped off her lab coat and tossed it onto the metal table. She walked over casually to a cabinet over a counter filled with small medical bottles. She removed a large glass bottle, filled with a carmel liquid, and two small glass cups. She placed them down lightly on the countertop and pour the liquid into them, throwing away the cork. She took one and held it up for Shinji to take. Shinji looked at her confused.

"Take it, Shinji. It isn't poison or anything," she laughed, causing Shinji to flinch. He hesitantly took the glass from her.

"There is no need to worry my dear Shinji. We have nothing to worry about," she chuckled, taking a sip of her brandy, savoring the flavor as she sat back down. She swished the alcohol inside back and forth as she moved the cup. A strange smile played on her face. "The fun is just begining."

* * *

A/N: Oh my Mounds Bar. This was so hard to type up. I watched like 5 hours of Monty Python before I typed this and it was hell trying to get serious enough to type it (since most of the story is actually written when I type it up. The written version is NEVER even close to a final draft). And it was hard because I lost my computer privileges so I had to put the story on hold. I was going to type this up last weekend but things prevented me.

My fighting terminology sucks!

Okay, I wasn't sure about the location of the base. The first I thought Celedon City game corner since when I think of places I fight Team Rocket in the games I think Game Corner, Silph Co and the Sevii Islands. However, they are all into Kanto, which it was stated that they weren't. I decided on Johto cause Johto is one of my favorite regions. I was originally going to have the base underneath some sophisticated building in the city, like the ground floor is this nice fancy lobby or something, but I quickly gave that idea due to the questioning Ash would get due to his appearance. Then I thought, oh a forest would work! But it has been a long time since I have wached the Johto region in the anime, and I have only watched my senpai play hgss (i don't own any system besides a ps2) so I had no idea if there were any major forests in Johto. With the thanks of a little research, I decided on Ilex Forest for the base location. And I wasn't going to do the clothes at first since it'd seem too convenient but I went oh what the hell.

This chapter was so hard! It be violent! I do know what will happen in the next chapter which is actually a first for me! So I hope it'll be typed before I die.

Well thank you for being so supportive of the story, all of you! Please review on your wayout since they are always appreciated!

Thank you! *Hug*


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am so sorry! Ive taken forever on this! I'm sorry for procrastinating! I've been really into Square Enix so Pokemon sorta went to the back of my mind. I especially apologize to AshKetchumForever, Pokemaster101, Professor Stein, ZXCVBNMEM, Shinnifura-chan, Sakural7865, Theereader, and mysterymew. You guys are reading and even leaving reviews! I apologize for not trying my hardest and getting this updated more often! I know there are others of you out there who are so nice and read my story as well, and I apologize to you too. I always try to make promises on when chapters will be released but I'm so horrid at keeping to it! I'm sorry!

* * *

I hope you like this chapter at least.

Satoshi looked back over his shoulder, checking in case he was being followed. Since he managed to get to Azelea Town, he had seen not one person follow him. He found it odd that they had tried hard to prevent him from leaving the base, but once he was out, they seemingly let him go. It was strange, but Satoshi was slightly glad for the moment. The raven haired boy continued to walk through the streets, watching the civilians pass him by.

"Now what?" Satoshi whispered to himself. He had vanished for over a year, so everyone had probably thought until recently that he was dead. But because of his encounter with Kasumi, Haruka, and Hikari, that was probably no longer the case. He wished he could see them again, just once more, but he doubted that he could. After all, he did possibly kill one of his closest friends. With all that he'd done, he had a feeling he wouldn't be get the warmest of greetings.

Satoshi sighed. A small park bench caught his eye. He sat down and tilted his head back so he could see the clear blue sky above him. What did he have to lose anymore?

Cerulean City. It felt so long since he had been there. The city seemed to have changed since the last time. Satoshi walked down the once familiar streets glancing over at the new buildings and passing people. It felt so strange to be here again. But now that he was, where was he supposed to go?

It must have been a week since he had attacked Hikari. The wound he had caused would have been near fatal, but at the time he felt two other presence at the lake. They had probably gotten her to a hospital in time. Perhaps she was still there. It was worth a shot, although he doubted he would even wanted to be seen.

Satoshi spotted a young women with short black hair walking slightly ahead of him. Easily catching up to her, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and blushed at him. Satoshi noticed he was getting that a lot recently from girls. With a quick smile that made the girl's face burn even brighter.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me where the nearest hospital is?" Satoshi asked, making the girl look as is she was about to pass out at any moment.

"U-uh just continue down this street for a bit until you hit Morcin Avenue. Make a left there and in about ten minutes you'll get to Cerulean Hospital. Y-you can't miss it!" the girl directed looking down at her shoes shyly. But when she looked up to get another glimpse of his face, she was surprised to find him already gone.

Kasumi leaned back her head and sighed. She of course was glad that Hikari was alive and well, but she slept so often, and that made Haruka fall asleep often. Which also meant she was bored out of her mind. The small tv didn't provide much entertainment and she had already read through a huge stack of magazines and newspapers. Then an idea popped into her head. It was a little bit of a walk, but around there was a gaming store. She could go home and steal her sisters PlayStation and buy a new game. It would be fairly easy to hook up to the small tv. She quickly wrote down a note and left it next to Hikari's bed. She was sure to quietly close the door behind her and headed down the hall.

Kasumi waited for the elevator to come, pushing the down button twice and resisting the urge to press it again. Finally it came and the door slide open, the two people inside getting off. She got inside and pressed the lobby button and then leaned back when the doors closed. She gave a tired sigh and tapped her foot as she waited. A few minutes later, she arrived at the first floor and made a quick stop at the vending machines, getting herself a bottle of water for the walk. She took a sip as she headed out the sliding glass doors into the warm outside. The red head shielded her eyes for a moment, the sun hurting her eyes a bit. When they were removed, something, rather someone caught her eyes.

A tall, thin male was standing uncertainly under a large shaded tree, looking up at the hospital with scarlet eyes. Raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a set of scars on his cheeks in the shape of zs. Kasumi's grip on the bottle instantly disappeared, the bottle crashing down onto the walkway, water spilling out.

"S-satoshi..."

Satoshi turned when he heard the bottle hit the ground, the water splashing, which had caught his attention. The boy looked down at the bottle, then eyes traveled up to the girl who had dropped it. A young woman with short red hair and beautiful cerulean eyes. He remembered her, his first traveling companion when he had first left home. Angry and violent at times, but incredibly kindhearted. Kasumi.

A spark of fear appeared at her appearance. She looked surprised, but any other emotions were unreadable. Would she be disgusted or happy. He took a step back just incase. She just stared at him until she suddenly started running towards him. Probably to punch him he thought. But to his suprise, she flung her arms around him and held onto him, silently sobbing. He didn't know what to do.

"K-kasu-"

"Y-you goddamn bastard," Kasumi choked ouy. "Where the fuck have you been! Do you know how worried we've been?" Tears streaming down her face, she balled her hand into a fist and landed a, to him painless, punch to the ribs. After a moment of trying to keep her composure, she gripped her hand in pain crying out.

"Ow! That hurt! What are you? A rock?"

"S-sorry..." Satoshi apologized looking away uncomfortably. Kasumi gave a small laugh, which surprised him. Satoshi moved the girl away by the shoulders, putting a little distance between them.

"I don't understand what's happened to you, or where you have been, but you'll always be Satoshi to me, and I know Hikari and Haruka will feel the same," Kasumi said softly, looking down at the ground. "Come up. I know they want to see you."

"I...I don't know...I..." Satoshi spoke quietly, unsure. He had put a hole in Hikari. Kasumi might not be horrified by the sight of him, but she might.

"If you're scared or unsure or whatever, then why did you come here in the first place?" Kasumi said with a sad smile. Satoshi remained silent before sighing, giving a small nod.

"I guess...your right..." Satoshi said softly. He walked on ahead without Kasumi, who looked at as him as he walked into the building. Realizing he was leaving her there, she quickly ran after him, going back into the hospital filled with both sadness and joy.

* * *

A/N: I think that he went from cute(he has a baby face) to beautiful(sorta like a sexy bishie male model) over the course of the year. So he'd probably get a bunch of girls who would think hes attractive. He looks in my head now like a cross between Turk Vincent Valentine and Fai D. Flowrite when he becomes a vampire. Weird thought huh.^^ Ah I always alter his looks in my head.

Anyway, sorry for taking so long on this! Hopefully I can work faster on this(dont I always say thiso').

Please review if you can. The more reviews, the more people I know are reading this and the faster I can work(hopefully).

Thank you again and hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow, chapter 16. I never thought I would get to such a high number. I'm kinda happy with myself. I'm trying really hard.^^;

Satoshi is getting surprisingly hard to write now, since his personalities been changing a lot since the beginning.

So here is yet another chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it! And please review at the end if you can!

* * *

Satoshi stayed silent as he and Kasumi went back upstairs in the elevator. The quietness was unbearable, although he had had plenty worse. He was nervous and scared, but his face wouldn't show it. A small ding and the door slid open. Satoshi followed the red head down the hall, feeling mildly sick. He could smell the sickness, blood and death that floated around. Hospitals were never a comforting place, but it was worse than he remembered it to be. The scent was horrific.

"Satoshi, this is it," Kasumi alerted, making the boy refocus. He took a deep breath before entering the room. Again he was surprised when he saw something or someone fly at him, wrapping their arms around him. A familiar bandanna and brunette locks.

"Haruka..."Satoshi identified aloud, earning a nod from the girl.

"You better know who I am," she said with a small giggle. Satoshi then turned his attention to the blue haired girl who was laying in the hospital bed, conscious.

"Hikari...I'm so so-"

"No! Please! I don't know what happened, but I know it wasn't you who hurt me. You didn't do this. So...there's no need for you to apologize," Hikari spoke softly with a kind smile. The raven haired boy was completely surprised. No yells, no screams, no violence or looks of utter disgust. No. They were each happy and kind, as they had always been, glad to see him. Hikari extended her hand out to him, urging him to take it. With a tiny smile, he did so, but as soon as their skin met, he yanked back his hand, letting out a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked concerned.

"Why is your skin so hot?" Satoshi hissed, holding his hand. Confused, Kasumi placed the back of her hand against Hikari's forehead.

"You feel normal though. You don't have a fever"

Hikari paused a moment before reaching out and touched his other hand gently, which caused him to wince.

"It's not me. You're ice cold," Hikari said slowly. He put his hand to his cheek, but didn't feel any coldness at all. He felt normal to himself. And Kurenai had constantly touched him without it hurting him. But then again, the three before him were normal.

"Er-that doesn't matter. How are you feeling?" Satoshi said quickly changing the subject. The change didn't go unnoticed, but the three decided to let him do so.

"I'm much better. It still hurts a bit but I can move it around pretty easy. I'm even going to be released tomorrow afternoon," Hikari assured with a big grin, moving her arm back and forth to prove her statement. Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief. "And you?" Hikari asked back quietly, looking up at him.

"..." Satoshi remained silent, looking down at the white floor. Haruka placed her hand on his shoulder, careful not to touch his skin.

"I understand if you don't want to say anything, but you know, we are your friends."

"You can tell us anything and we'll listen," Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"Just whenever you're ready, okay?"

"..."Silent, the thin boy turned around, walking towards the door, all pairs of eyes on him. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"You better not disappear again," Kasumi ordered, a mixture of seriousness of playfulness in her voice. Satoshi looked over his shoulder at the three and nodded.

"I won't. I promise."

They didn't hate him. They didn't look at him with disgust. They were kind and warm. They didn't know what he's done.

* * *

"Oh, this is rather messy," Kurenai said with a look of disgust and interest as she stepped over another corpse as she and Shinji continued down the long white corridor. The ones who had been killed by Satoshi were still lying on the ground, their corpses not moved since he escape a few days ago. The smell was starting to get worse, but it wasn't her job to move such destroyed was the pokemon's, slowly but surely eating away the remains.

"What should we do Kurenai-sama?" Shinji asked his superior, following several steps behind her.

"We get him back. He's the best we've worked on in years, and we're so close I can't just let him go. An if we let him roam free much longer, chances are he'll do something stupid," Kurenai explained casually, gotting things down on her clipboard.

"W-what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, we don't want the boy to go and kill himself now do we? He was able to regain his memories, but we still turned him into a monster," the women said with a grin. "And now he's aware of that. Could you live with the fact that you had killed hundreds of people and pokemon?"

"I see," Shinji sighed, understanding. "Then I guess we should do it soon then."  
"That's what I said, didn't I?" Kurenai growled. "At least he'll be easy to find. Chance are he's back into Kanto."

"What makes you think that?" Shinji asked confused.

"He thinks he killed his darling little friend. He needs to find out if he did or not. So he's gone to check. Ah, people with emotions are so easy to figure out," Kurenai grinned, bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

A/N: One of my friends said something that was kind of funny. She said the way Satoshi turned out kind of makes her think of Cloud Strife(ff7). I find that incredibly funny, and kinda true.

Anyway, I'm working hard on this, although I'm having trouble were to go from here.

So now the group is somewhat reunited again. Brock isn't going to be in here more than he was in one of the earlier chapters with the phone call, but I'm trying to debate whether or not to put another male character in here. I was thinking Paul for a small moment, but I don't see how that would work and I'd probably get confused because of the other Shinji already(oops). So maybe I'll put Gary. And for those who want it a hint of palletshipping. But that's up to you. He won't play a huge roll though. Up to you people though. Ew, the corpse eating pokemon kinda is gross to me but cool. They have really bad sanitation there in the organization i guess^^

Well thank you again for reading and please review if you can! I love it when you do! Thank you again!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another chapter! Whoot. Ah, I really need to one day just work my butt of on my stories. I have so many to do. Sadly I cannot. One day maybe.

Gah. I've had some much trouble with this chapter. I promised palletshipping, but I didn't realize how absolutely horrible I am at it. And the plot line is so screwed. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing or what's going to happen next. I have only a very vague idea of how I want to do this. I fail so much with this. So please please please. If you actually like Hidden and want to see it through to the end, please let me know. Let me know there are still supporters to this story and that I shouldn't try and give it up again. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Crimson droplets splatter onto pure white. Horrified screams of men, women, innocent children. Pleas and begs desperately asking for mercy, a chance to live. Warm skin turned stone cold as the last flicker of life leaves their eyes. Screams. Death. Crimson. His own twisted laughter.

Satoshi woke up screaming, deep red eyes flying open and beads of sweat rolling down his pale face. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Blue carpet and cream colored walls, a window pouring sunlight. He was in Kasumi's guest room. He wasn't there anymore.

He sat up, removing the heavy blanket from himself and ran his fingers through his long raven hair. It was damp with sweat. He sighed. The boy hadn't had a nightmare like that in almost a year, when he was first taken. They were far worse now than they had ever been before.

There was a small knock at the wooden door and Kasumi poked her head inside, looking worried.

"I heard screaming," she explained. "You okay?" Satoshi didn't speak for a moment, thinking if he actually was or wasn't anymore. He believed the latter was the correct answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, looking up at her but not looking her in the eyes. "Just a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you," he apologized, now getting up out of bed. Kasumi closed the door behind her and shook her head,

"No, we were already awake anyway," the red head assured. "More importantly, what kind of dream was it? It'll help if you talk about it y'know," she kindly suggested, about to cup his cheek motherly but pulled back when she remembered how painful her touch was to his icy skin. She instead put it on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me," he said, removing her hand from him the wrist. "Why don't you go back downstairs? I'll be down in a minute."

Withy a slight uncertainty, she left and closed the door. When she was gone, he grabbed the clothes that were folded neatly on the dresser. He slipped off the black shirt he had been wearing and looked at himself in the full body mirror. He was thinner than he had really thought that he was. His extremely pale skin was stretched over his torso, enough so that he could've counted each of his ribs. He slipped on a new cleaner black shirt, which was quite baggy on his frame. The light blue hoody seemed to fill him out a little more though, making him seem a normal weight and he left it unzipped. He picked up a small yellow hair tie and pulled his hair into a ponytail that touched just below his shoulders. He laughed a little at the black fingerless gloves, yellow at the bottom, and slipped them on. He lightly touched the reflection of the old scars on his face, the last thing about him that could honestly be the only thing about him that hadn't changed and made his way downstairs.

Kasumi was just taking out a plate of reheated breakfast from the microwave when Satoshi walked into the kitchen. Haruka and Hikari weren't there.

"They went to get more groceries. If there's anything you want let me know and I can text them," Kasumi said, predicting what the boy would ask, setting the plate down on the table. Scrambled eggs, two slices of bacon, a piece of toast on the side. He took a nibble of the toast's corner. It tasted good and his stomach suddenly felt hollow and starving. He took a bite of egg.

The two remained silent, making it feel a little uncomfortable. Kasumi worked with the dishes, occasionally glancing over her shoulder, making sure that he was still there, that he didn't mysteriously disappear again. That it wasn't just her going mad and hallucinating his presence. But he was still eating, sitting there, looking sad. But there.

There was a loud banging at the door.

"Hey, can you open the door! Our hands are kinda full!" called Haruka from outside. Kasumi was about to go, but Satoshi easily beat her to the door, opening it for the two girls and scooped up most of the bags from them. They gave a little smile as they walked in with their groceries. There was a small spark of warmth in Satoshi's chest. For the first time in some while, he felt a small bit of happiness.

* * *

"Ohhh, I don't want to do this!" the woman complained as she leaned over the side of the hot air balloon. Her blue haired companion patted her on the back.

"C'mon Musashi! We do this assignment and we'll be living a life of luxury," Kojiro encouraged his girlfriend and partner in crime. After a moment, she nodded.

"Right! Besides how hard is it to find the twerp anyway? We always seemed to run into them everywhere," she said a little more enthusiastic. "Still, it's an odd assignment. Why does the boss want the twerp? Why not Pikachu or any pokemon?"

"What I wanna know is where the twerp's been hiding? We haven't run into the brat for almost a year right? And I haven't heard about him either."

"I don't know, but there must be a good reason for why Sakaki-sama needs him," Musashi shrugged, a little puzzled. The Team Rocket member looked back at the new supplies sitting on the floor, new equipment given to them by the organization so they wouldn't have to spend their own pocket money like usual. It was an unusual gesture, but it was rather welcomed. But it did show the seriousness of their mission.

"Kurenai-sama, why did you have Sakaki-sama send those two idiots to fetch Satoshi?" Shinji questioned concerned as he followed his superior down the white hall. Kurenai gave a small laugh.

"Oh, they aren't going to retrieve him. They're too stupid to do that. They were sent to find him. And because they're so useless, it won't be any loss to Team Rocket if they happen to, and most likely will, die," Kurenai explained casually. "Once we find where he is, we'll send some of my men to bring him back."

"I see…" Shinji nodded, not too enthusiastic about sending members to their death, but there would be no way he would ever say his concerned aloud to her. He would have been killed without hesitation.

* * *

A/N: So here's another chapter. I felt like I needed to add Team Rockets beloved Jessie and James. Unfortunately they will not have a kind fate. Originally, I had a different idea for them. You know how they were all evil and serious in Black and White. They were going to be failed projects of Kurenai's, hence the white uniforms and new attitudes. But that didn't sit too well with me. I like goofy Team Rocket. Oh and I don't know why, but pokemon just don't seem to play any part except to be killed. That's why I didn't but Meowth. I just don't like writing pokemon.

Oh and I promised Gary and a little palletshipping, so he'll be in the next chapter.

Oh by the way, I know this is completely irrelevant since it was two months ago. I was attending Anime Expo. It was so much fun, especially since it was my first convention. I bought so much stuff. I spent foolishly most of my money on little pins. But I did get some awesome photos of cosplayer, especially some good pokemon cosplayers. I found a six year old Cilan who was adorable.

Anyway, let's get back on topic.

The next chapter of Hidden will hopefully be out soon (smart people will not entirely believe me). So I hope you review and give your opinion, critiques, flames, comments, and jokes. I'm love reviews so all is fine! Thank you again for reading and putting up with me and my horrible posting schedule. Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Holy shit. This has been my longest ongoing series. I've had to be working on this for almost two years now, since I started it when I first moved here. I feel horrible that I haven't updated since September. But when I saw my latest review was for Edward and Zero, my antitwilight oneshot, I came to the horrible realization that Hidden is only the number one fic by a single review! I cannot let a twilight fiction (even if it's my own and anti-twilight) ever beat Hidden!

I want to thank again everyone who has been so kind to me! First to the lovely and amazing people who were so kind as to review!

_SakuraYuki218, Kimnd, Monkeyclerk, ZXCVBNMEM, WOWfan123, Patrich13, Princess Arch Di Cielo, Mystery Mew, Professor Stein, pokemaster101, Sakural7865, Theereader, and AshKetchumForever. _

And thank you all who have this story on alert.

_CirclesnotHearts, fresh prince1, GamefreakCC, houndour of classics, Japoro, Lawrence IV, Loulybob, MarchHare95, Mello Sora, Mistdale, Monkeyclerk, myterymew, Obliterator1519, Patrich13, Princess Arch Di Cielo, rennie1997, Rossally, Sakural7865, terracannon876, The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly, TheFanatics, and WarriorLoverInc._

I will do my best to continue this story and finish to the end! If you have any suggestions, ideas or concerns, please PM me. It would be highly appreciated. Now after some while, here is chapter 18 of Hidden.

* * *

He wasn't used to cooking, he was never good at it, but the three girls had insisted he help make dinner for that evening. They needed an extra hand since every so often, either Haruka or Kasumi would rush off to answer the video phone or make a call. Hikari would always make sure he stayed put in the kitchen during those moments.

It was nearly seven o'clock when dinner was finally ready and Satoshi began to set up the table. He found it odd that there were five plates instead of four. His answer came in the form of pounding at the front door. Hikari and Haruka looked up from their pans and pots, giving Kasumi, who was standing near the kitchen door, a smile of knowing. Confused and interested, he went into the front room to open the door, surprised when Kasumi didn't try to bar the way. The knocking came again.

If it wasn't for the fact that Satoshi had been forcing his body to break its old habits since he came back, the girls would have to deal with a corpse on the carpet floor. But he resisted the urge to kill when he was practically tackled.

"Goddamn it! Where the hell have you been?" Satoshi recognized that voice, and the mess of spiky brunette hair solidified his suspicion.

"Shigeru?" A chuckle came and the tackler pulled back, giving a quick kiss on his cheek, burning hot but brief enough to avoid pain, before smiling wide.

"Glad you remember me. The girls said you were having problems remembering stuff, Satoshi-kun," Shigeru said cheerily, using the nickname Satoshi had long forgotten. He could actually feel himself want to laugh. He glanced to his side at the trio of beaming girls and back to Shigeru again.

Everything that happened was now to remain in the past. He would try to bury all that he had done and move on. In those smiles he truly felt that he could be back in his old world of happiness. But first, he couldn't do that with the painful tearing inside of him.

"Can I?"

"Huh?"  
"Can you what?"  
"Can I tell you what's happened?"

* * *

A/N: I have so lost my touch with this story. I'm sorry you all waited for nothing, but I am beginning to start work on this story again. Please review or message me with ideas or opinions and thoughts or anything. Just let me know you're there!

Thank you all so much again! Another chapter will be out eventually!


End file.
